Je ne suis pas ton ami
by Petit Tanuki
Summary: Le Geek se sent seul depuis trop longtemps au sain de la famille Sommet. Cela va changer lorsqu'il va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser son quotidien. Cependant, Le Patron ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et compte tout faire pour que le jeune adolescent lui appartienne corps... et âme. Patron X Geek
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici ma première Fanfic réalisé à ce jour sur SLG. Après beaucoup d'appréhension de ma part, je me suis enfin décidé à publier cette histoire. Bon, tout le monde le sait, les personnages qui sont présentés si dessous ne m'appartiennent pas et je peux à tout moment supprimer cette histoire si Mathieu Sommet le désire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser me donner des conseils car je débute dans ce domaine et sinon… Bonne lecture !

Le Geek jouait comme à son habitude sur son ordinateur où au moins on le laissait un peu tranquille. En ce moment, il jouait à World Warcraft et se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau, rien de tel que de se sentir puissant en incarnant un mage pour oublier les petits tracas du quotidien. Tracas… Le mot est faible, car l'adolescent était sans doute la plus grande victime que la France est jamais connue : toujours persécuté, frappé, insulté, limite molesté par un certain personnage… Se détendre devant un écran était vraiment vital pour lui. Il faisait partit d'une famille un peu spécial, celle de Mathieu Sommet, un schizophrène faisant des vidéos sur youtube dont sa maladie était un peu partie en sucette. Car, par un miracle pur et simple, ses différentes personnalités qu'il s'était imaginé dans son crâne, possédaient désormais des corps leur appartenant à 100% et qui en profitaient plutôt bien. Ils avaient tous la même tête mais leurs esprits étaient si différents qu'ont les voyaient comme des personnes distinctes. Le Geek laissa son esprit dériver sur les différents personnages de la maison. Il y'avait Le Prof, maintenant sortit de l'émission du nom de Salut Les Geeks, incroyable scientifique possédant la science infuse qui travaillait sur différentes inventions toutes plus étranges et incompréhensibles les unes que les autres. La Fille, elle aussi recalée, une caricature d'une gente féminine se mettant en fluo et exhibant ses atouts pour attirer l'attention. Le Hippie, toxicoman toujours stone sur le canapé en plein délire. Maître Panda, chanteur habillé d'un ravissant kigurumi qui lui donnait un air kawaii. Et… Le patron… Le gamer stoppa un instant les clics frénétiques de sa souris quand ses pensées butèrent sur le sombre personnage. C'était juste un pervers, dangereux et armé, portant des lunettes noires, le jeune ne voulait pas ce le voir dans sa tête.

GAME OVER.

Et voila, quand il pense à lui, c'est la merde ! Enervé d'avoir perdu la partie à cause du criminel, le mineur éteignit l'ordinateur et partit en direction du salon. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas le Patron, mais c'était plutôt que ce dernier s'amusait tellement à torturer son pauvre esprit que le Geek ne pouvait pas le regarder en face sans avoir la tremblote, il ne pouvait pas écouter le son de sa voie sans ressentir un profond malaise et une peur glaçante le paralysant tout entier. Mais ce qui était bien, c'est que l'adulte n'allait jamais trop loin, et oui, le petit était toujours vierge, le Patron se moquait de lui en lui faisant seulement peur.

Une fois arrivé à destination, l'enfant remarqua le Hippie endormit sur le canapé, comme d'habitude, et Maître Panda buvant un coup sur la table. Le Geek se risqua à aller vers lui, personnage rarissime qui éprouvait un certain attachement vis-à-vis du joueur.

«-Salut Maître Panda, il est où Mathieu ?

-Partit faire des courses, demain, il a organisé une fête. Le Geek se figea, une fête ? Oh non… Il était encore le dernier prévenu. Il n'aimait pas trop les soirées, d'une part parce qu'il n'était jamais invité et de deux, il se pensait incapable de se faire des amis.

-Ah bon. Il y aura qui ?

-Euh… Aucune idée.

-Je resterai dans ma chambre.

-T'es sûr ? Mais non, tu te coucheras plus tôt si tu veux, mais se sera cool tu verras.

-Non c'est bon. J'irais dire bonjour, je mangerai et je monte.

-Comme tu veux. Mais si tu t'ennuis tu viens me voir, ok ?

-Ou tu viens me voir à moi gamin, au choix. »Le jeune sentit une présence malsaine dans son dos et se retourna avec vivacité, Le Patron. Celui-ci ricana, satisfait de voir la peur luire dans les yeux du Geek, il adorait vraiment cette bouille qu'il tirait lorsqu'il le regardait, c'était limite jouissif pour l'homme en noir.

« -Ben alors, on a eu peur de moi petit ? Viens dans ma chambre, je vais te rassurer. Le Patron mima le faite qu'il s'avance vers sa victime pour l'embarquer, Le Geek horrifiait s'enfuit, plus rapide qu'un guépard et fila on ne sait où. L'homme panda laissa passer un court silence, avant de basculer la tête et de regarder le pervers, d'un œil critique et haineux.

-Pour quoi tu le fais tout le temps chier comme ça ? Lui demanda le panda exaspéré.

-Ben essaye et tu verras. Lui répondit simplement l'interpellé. Lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi, il aimait le faire c'est tout. Le Geek était, en quelque sorte pour lui, la vierge inaccessible qu'il taquinait et intimidait. Mais il se demandait parfois, très rarement… une fois en faite… Si toutes les horreurs qu'il lui disait, serait-il capable de lui faire ? Bah, il en avait violé plus d'un, des enfants plus jeunes, en quoi Le Geek serait épargné ? Sans doute parce qu'il était protégé par Mathieu, malgré qu'il se fasse le plus souvent taper par le schizophrène, il était bien gardé. Le youtuber avait prit l'attention de mettre un double verrou à la porte de l'enfant et lui avait donné une liste d'instruction pour que jamais il ne se retrouve seul. En même temps, Le Geek seul, perdu dans une ruelle sombre, c'était un met de choix. Le Patron s'en léchant les babines en s'imaginant la scène, cet adolescent savait se défendre encore moins bien qu'une fillette de huit ans. C'est ça qui le rendait encore plus mignon, si on arrivait à l'attraper, se serait un beau spectacle. Avec ces cris qu'il pousse quand il est apeuré, ses grands yeux larmoyant qui n'osent que regarder le sol, son corps frissonnant quand on lui parlait trop prés. L'adulte s'imagina un instant plaquer son corps contre celui du mineur et l'immobiliser entièrement, pouvant sentir sa respiration saccadée, écouter ses plaintes et ses suppliques, faire jouer ses mains baladeuse sur les hanches et l'entrejambe. Puis, petit à petit, resserrer l'étau, enlevant les vêtements de sa victime, commençant à devenir de plus en plus brutal, le faire gémir jusqu'à…

-Eh oh ! Patron, tu m'écoutes ? L'intéressé secoua la tête, coupé dans le fil de ses tortueuses pensées.

-Non. Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que Le Geek reste reclus de la société ? Je le trouve de plus en plus triste. Il se raccroche toujours à nous, il est prés à supporter les coups de Mathieu pour ne pas être seul.

-Moi j'te le dis gamin, s'il se trouve des amis, ben on l'aura plus pour nous et ça, ça m'les briseraient.

-Comment ça pour nous ?

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais aimé quand il fait la pauvre victime et qu'il se retrouve toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et que, comme il n'a personne, il vient inéluctablement vers toi. Enfin, pas vers moi en tout cas, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Même l'autre schizo l'aime et tient à lui sans se l'avouer en le couvant comme une maman poule ! Quand il lui achète un double verrou, qu'il lui laisse l'ordinateur, qu'il vérifie qu'il dorme bien et que pendant des soirées organisées il ne se laisse pas avoir par l'alcool.

-C'est vrai que même s'il peut paraitre agaçant, j'aime bien quand il vient me voir en pleurnichant dans mes bras et en me racontant ses problèmes… Mais… Se serait mieux pour lui. Insista Maître Panda, déchiré entre deux mondes.

-Mais pas pour nous. Répliqua le pervers. Il s'alluma une cigarette et décida de retourner dans sa chambre, il était presque sûr qu'il y avait oublié un travelo ou deux. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il venait de faire un tel discours devant l'animal, à croire que sa lui tenait à cœur.

Avant de monter les escaliers, il aperçoit Mathieu rentrer en trombe avec un sac de course dans un bras, rempli à craquer. Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage du prédateur, cette soirée allait être cool, il s'était arrangé avec quelques personnages peu fréquentables, pour ramener des prostituées en douce à l'étage. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre que tout le monde soit bourré et il pourrait s'éclater à sa manière…

Le lendemain, Le Geek se réveilla tardivement, il n'était pas d'humeur à se lever aujourd'hui, surtout que la fête était ce soir. L'enfant s'enfonça d'avantage dans ses coussins, ah non décidément, il tenait trop à son lit.

« -Geek ! Tonna Mathieu en frappant furieusement à la porte verrouillée.

-Oui ?

-Lève toi et descend, j'ai tous à vous parler. » Sa voix était sérieuse et menaçante, Le Geek bondit hors de son lit et s'habilla aussitôt. Vif comme l'éclair, il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit la petite troupe. Mathieu, au centre, vérifia que tout le monde était là :

-Bon les gars. Ce soir, il y a des gens qui viennent, vous le savez. Donc, s'il vous plaît, faites en sorte que sa ne finisse pas à poil en hurlant des conneries sans nom et que sa se termine à la gendarmerie. Ok ? Les personnalités hochèrent la tête. Cool. Patron, j'compte sur toi pour que tu te retiennes ce soir.

-T'inquiètes gamin.

-Le prof, tu peux montrer tes expériences, mais pas les nucléaires.

-Pas de soucis.

-Le Hippie. Evite d'intoxiquer tout le monde et de parler de ton écologie basée sur le joint.

-Cool gros, j'ferais attention. Gros.

-La fille… Si je retrouve une vidéo ou une photo sur facebook ou quoi que se soit, je demande au Patron qu'il t'emmène au Brésil pour que tu fasses les trottoirs et que tu meurs à cause d'un déchirement vaginal.

-Oh lala… Si on a plus le droit de partager sa vie…

-Maître Panda, chanté ok… Mais ne va pas tabasser le voisin parce qu'il demande de faire moins de bruit.

-D'accord.

-Et toi Le Geek, pas d'alcool, et si t'es fatigué tu vas dans ta chambre et tu fermes à clé.

-Oui… Soupira le dernier.

A suivre…

Voila ! J En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous donne de bons aperçus de la suite des évènements…


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens particulièrement à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews encourageants, c'est super sympas ! Merci ! Je n'ai pas put répondre parce que… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire quand on me dit ça mais je vais m'habituer et commencer à répondre, promis ! Je suis ravie de voir que beaucoup de personnes sont venues jeter un œil à ma petite histoire cela me fais vraiment plaisir…

Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir, et à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre 2 ! Aller, je vous laisse lire Bonne lecture ! :D

C'était bientôt l'heure de l'arrivé des invités, Mathieu avait tout préparé et comme il lui restait du temps libre, il flânait désormais sur internet, cherchant si, peut-être, il y avait un vidéo qu'il pourrait analyser. Les autres s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient, curieux de voir qui allait franchir le pas de la porte, car oui, personne ne savait qui était invité.

Le Geek lui, pour une fois, ne chercha pas à savoir et à se dire s'il pouvait se faire un ami. Il en avait oublié l'idée depuis déjà un bon mois, après tout, qui voudrait d'un ados qui joue sans cesse sur son ordinateur ? Même s'il ne le remarquait pas à cause de son énorme manque de confiance en soi, Le Geek avait ses chances pour attirer l'attention d'autres personnes, même chez les filles ! Et oui ! Mais son caractère avait crée un mur et les différentes personnalités de la maison n'étaient pas innocentes au faite qu'il soit seul. Ben, quand on se fait insulter sans interruption tous les jours et qu'on lui rabâche qu'il ne mérite pas à avoir des amis, Le Geek ne savait plus trop comment penser autrement…

Marchant tel un robot dans le couloir, le jeune se dirigea vers la douche et commença à faire couler l'eau. Au contact des gouttelettes chaudes roulant sur sa peau, il se sentit renaître. Mais il ne fallait pas mettre trop de temps sinon il allait encore se faire gronder par les plus grands. Précis et rapide, il se lava et sortit en très peu de temps. Puis, il s'habilla convenablement ne mettant pas sa casquette sur la tête en attendant que ses cheveux soient complètement secs. Le Geek s'échappa de la salle de bain et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre où il se posa sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

De son côté, Le Patron regardait les différents alcools laissés sur la table, quelque chose le dérangeait. Du sirop ? A la framboise ? Mais il y avait déjà de la bière avec des parfums, pourquoi en rajouter ? Une sombre intuition fit naître un grognement sourd de la part de l'homme. Est-ce qu'il y avait des enfants prévus à la fête ? Merde ! S'il avait su, il se serait pas fait chier à cacher des prostituées dans sa chambre…

-Eh Mathieu. Lança Le Patron de mauvais poil.

-Quoi ?

-Y'a des enfants à ta soirée ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Y'a du sirop sur la table. Le châtain souffla d'un air las. Il cessa ses recherches sur son ordinateur et prit la peine de regarder son interlocuteur.

-De toute façon, tu n'y toucheras pas alors attend leur arrivé.

-Mais c'est qui exactement qui vient ?

-Je ne suis pas au confessionnal ni au commissariat. Le Patron perdit patiente et sortit son revolver cacher sous sa veste. Il le pointa vers Mathieu qui se crispa légèrement, choqué par la réaction exagéré de son camarade.

-Bon, t'accouches ?

-Se sont des amis d'enfance, vous ne les connaissaient pas. On a reprit contact il n'y a pas très longtemps et ils ont des petits frères et sœurs qui se joignent à nous pour ce soir. Le Patron rangea son arme, à la fois satisfait et mécontent. Il venait de se louper une belle occasion et sur ce coup, il espérait que le gamin ne s'entendrait pas avec les jeunes qui arrivaient. Il était 20h 30, ils n'allaient pas tarder. L'homme aux lunettes noires s'asseyais sur le canapé et s'alluma une clope. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent quand soudain :

DRING ! DRING !

Le schizophrène se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le Patron épia la scène, il entendit la voix chaleureuse de Mathieu, puis d'autres tout aussi amicales. Il distingua des silhouettes avant de les voir plus nettement. Il y avait un homme et une femme, du même âge que Mathieu, une blonde aux yeux gris, plutôt jolie et habillé d'une ravissante robe rose, et un homme aux cheveux brun, les prunelles sombres, costaud aux larges épaules. Son créateur avait eu raison, ces personnages ne lui disaient absolument rien. C'est alors que deux autres personnes arrivèrent à l'entrée, plus petit, plus jeune. Quand le regard du Patron se posa sur eux, celui-ci remarqua que pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne toisait pas d'un air bestial prêt à fondre sur sa proie, mais plutôt d'une méfiance non dissimulée et d'un visage froid et accusateur.

Mathieu appela tout le monde et les présenta, les invités ne semblaient nullement choqué par les visages identiques. Le youtuber expliqua à ses personnalités qu'il en avait déjà parlé avec Laure la fille et Christoph, l'homme (oui je précise on sait jamais, je sais que vous n'êtes pas débiles).

-Laure, t'avais dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un de notre âge ici. C'était une jeune adolescente qui venait de prendre la parole. Malgré le faite qu'elle soit en pleine croissance elle possédait une beauté qui avait déjà du en envouter plus d'un. Blonde aux racines foncées, de grands yeux de biche aux couleurs du miel, des lèvres rose et pulpeuses, une belle poitrine et des hanches formées. Le Patron en la voyant, ne se sentit pas bien en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y toucher.

-Julia, c'est ça ? Tu es la petite sœur de Laure. Demanda Mathieu à la jeune fille, celle-ci acquiesça avec fermeté. Il est un peu timide et ne sait pas qu'il y'a des enfants de son âge.

-Ben, on n'a qu'à monter et lui faire une surprise ! S'esclaffe un jeune garçon aux allures rebelles et téméraires. Lui, aucune hésitation, il faisait du rugby, sa carrure et son t-shirt le prouvait amplement. Grand, aux cheveux ébouriffés et claires, des yeux émeraude.

-Toi c'est Nico, petit frère de Christoph. Dit le maitre des lieux comme pour lui-même.

-Ouais.

-Vous pouvez essayer, en haut des escaliers, première porte. Mais il n'est pas habitué à avoir de la visite.

-Pas de soucis ! S'écrient en chœurs les deux amis. Ni une ni deux, ils filèrent tels des flèches vers l'endroit ou demeurait Le Geek. Les invités commencèrent alors à s'installer et à discuter du bon vieux temps avec Mathieu. Tout le monde s'entendait bien et discutaient de tout et de rien. Christoph et Laure s'étaient renseignés sur les caractères des différentes personnes. Se devait être pour ça qu'ils étaient gênés vis-à-vis du Patron. Celui prenait un malin plaisir à leur montrer son esprit tordu mais en ce moment, il pensait au Geek.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du gamer, l'enfant était sur son bureau et regardait son écran d'ordi, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas entendu les deux autres enfants se glisser dans la chambre. Nico, s'approcha à pas de velours et voulu faire une blague. Il prit une voix grave et menaçante en rapprochant ses lèvres à l'oreille du Geek :

-C'est pas bien de rester seul ! Le dindon de la farce écarquilla les yeux et geignit avec un tel niveau de kawaiititude que les deux farceurs prirent une mine attendrit et complètement conquise.

-Ah non Patron ! Hurla t-il les yeux fermés et les bras en avant. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis l'enfant rouvrit les yeux et vit avec une stupeur non dissimulé, deux inconnus dans sa chambre.

-Salut ! J'm'appelle Nico et elle c'est Julia. Se présenta amicalement le jeune homme. Il lui offrit sa main pour le saluer que Le Geek accepta avec grande hésitation, peu habitué. La poigne est virile et agréable. Ensuite, c'est au tour de la fille de venir et elle lui fit la bise. Le joueur reste immobile et sent ses joues s'empourprer, c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui disait bonjour.

-Je… On m'appelle Le Geek… Ou Geek… Répond celui à la casquette complètement déboussolé.

-Oui ! Tu es un dédoublement de Mathieu, on nous l'a dit, ne t'inquiètes pas, on sait garder un secret. Lui susurre Julia, les yeux pétillants, Mathieu nous a parler de toi, t'es encore plus mignon en vraie. Rajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Cette fois, il en était persuader, le jeune était rouge comme une tomate.

-Comment…

-Les grands qui sont en bas, Laure et Christoph sont de bons amis à Mathieu il leur à tout raconté et on a juré de ne rien dire sous peine de finir entre les mains du Patron et du Prof.

-Il à l'air de t'avoir fait des crasses ce Patron pour que tu hurles à l'agonie comme ça. Les deux enfants se mirent à rigoler et Le Geek ne put s'empêcher de glousser à son tour. C'est vrai que sa réaction avait été… peut courageuse.

Ils restèrent là à se connaitre petit à petit jusqu'à l'arrivé du repas où ils durent descendre. Les mineurs avaient une petite table pour eux et les adultes, une grande. Le repas se passa à merveille, une atmosphère bon enfant avec Le Panda qui chantait en fond, Le Hippie qui écoutait la musique avec attention, La Fille qui discutait avec Laure, Le Patron, Mathieu et Christoph de trucs de mecs ( cette phrase fait un peu cliché mais je l'aime bien) et Julia, Nico et Le Geek qui jouaient aux jeux des devinettes.

-Je suis mignon et en voie de disparition… Lu Julia, ce qui avait écrit sur la carte du jeu.

-Le panda ! s'écria Le Geek.

-Pas mal. Râla Nico mauvais perdant.

-C'était simple, je vis avec l'un d'entre eux. Se justifia Le Geek.

-T'as un meilleur ami toi ? Le questionna Nico, soudainement curieux. Et surtout voulant arreter de jouer voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

-Euh… Non… En fait je n'ai même pas d'amis… Murmura l'interrogé la larme à l'œil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Qui voudrait d'un ados qui joue aux jeux vidéo H24 ? Genre LOL toute sorte de trucs…

-Quoi ? Mais attend tu m'as pas vue espèce de joueur d'eau douce ! Répliqua Nico d'un air de défi. Moi je t'aime bien et en plus si tu joues à LOL je t'adore !

-C'est vrai, il faut bien avoir une passion dans la vie. Continua Julia, d'une voix douce. Moi si tu me prive de mes mangas pendant une journée, je meurs !

-C'est vraiment gentil… Le Geek hésita avant de continuer de peur de se faire recaler puis se jeta à l'eau… Sa veut dire qu'on est ami ?

-Presque ! Lui répondirent Julia et Nico.

-Avant ami il y a pote et encore avant il y a connaissance. Et pour moi tu es une bonne connaissance. Il faut que l'on se revoit, sa te dirais ? Lui demanda la blonde.

-Se serait génial ! Mais comment ?

-Attend la fin de soirée et tu verras… Lui souffla le rugbyman.

Le Geek patienta alors jusqu'au moment fatidique… La petite soirée touchait à sa fin et Laure attira l'attention de tout le monde :

-Mathieu, moi et Christoph, on voulait te faire une surprise… Nous allons emménager dans les environs !

-Mais c'est génial ! Le schizophrène prit ses deux amis dans ses bras. On pourra se revoirdu coup. Julia et Nico pourront passer quand ils voudront s'ils veulent faire un tour.

- Ils seront là tous les week-ends ! La semaine on les laisse à leurs parents puis ils viennent nous voir. Je t'appelle et te donnes notre adresse dès que possible.

Sur ce, les invités quittèrent la maison. Julia et Nico enlacèrent un court instant Le Geek et pratirent. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, il avait discuté avec des gens et ils sont devenus des connaissances ! Il partit alors se coucher, des étoiles plein les yeux, sous le regard ténébreux du Patron.

A suivre…

Voila ! Merci de me suivre, bon ce chapitre met vraiment tout en place… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera garni de plus d'action ! )


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin l'arrivée du troisième chapitre! Non pas de petite introduction, je vous libère tout de suite! Bonne lecture ;)

Le matin pointait à peine dans le ciel sombre et dégagé, l'habitation des Sommet restait silencieuse et sans signe de vie. Le Patron était pourtant réveillé depuis déjà quatre heures. D'une parce qu'il avait dut renvoyer les prostituées qu'il c'était fait pendant et après la soirée, de deux, le fait que le gamin avait trouvé des amis l'horripilait au plus haut point. Pourquoi une rage sans nom montait en lui jusqu'à ce bloqué dans sa gorge quand il pensait à hier soir ? Parce qu'il était passé à côté d'une superbe vierge de première qualité ? L'adulte buta sur cette première et unique hypothèse au quelle il avait songé. Il sentait pourtant qu'il y avait autre chose, mais il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire le criminel se dit qu'il serait peut être temps de se lever. Avec une détermination d'acier, il se leva sans râler, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche. Une fois cela fait, il s'habilla et partit en direction du salon, clope à la main.

-Eh gros… Une main se posa doucement sur l'épaule carrée du Patron et une odeur de joint lui chatouilla les narines. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir sur qui venait de l'interpeller de la sorte alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux bouffeur de soja ? Lui répondit l'homme en noir d'un ton glacé et assassin.

-Il faut que je te parle, c'est important gros. Continua Le Hippie impassible face à la remarque blessante.

-Si c'est par rapport à la quantité de tes joints qui manque et que tu veux que je te dépanne, se sera pas pour tout de suite et ce ne sera pas gratuit. Grinça Le Patron, le sourire pervers et le regard acéré derrière ses lunettes noires.

-Non t'a tout faux gros. Viens on va au salon, je vais t'expliquer. Sans se demander si son camarade le suivait, Le Hippie marcha lentement jusqu'à la grande salle, prit un verre et se servi… Au mon dieu est ce que c'était vraiment en train d'arrivé ?! De l'eau… Juste de l'eau… Pas de substance en plus ? Rien ? Il était certes protecteur de l'environnement mais il faisait toujours partit de ceux qui ne buvait jamais de l'eau simple. Il y'avait vraiment un truc qui clochait… Le Hippie s'empara d'une chaise pour s'assoir. Alors là, le personnage le plus sadique de la maison était sur le cul, le toxico semblait à peu près lucide dans ses pensées, il ne partait dans aucun délire, il était sérieux ! Et il prenait de l'eau sans drogue ! Curieux de voir pourquoi ce baba cool avait connu une telle transformation, Le Patron se servit un café et se mit autour de la table.

-Bon… Je t'écoute l'écolo.

Le Geek faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre sans trop réfléchir depuis quelques minutes. Ses neurones avaient cessées de fonctionner, il était aux anges ! Il avait des amis ! Enfin… Des connaissances. Mais peut importe, ils allaient bientôt se revoir, ce qui était encore plus génial ! Cette pensée rajouta encore plus de joie dans le cœur de l'adolescent. Voyons voir, on était mardi, il devait attendre encore quatre jours avant d'espérer les revoir… C'est trop cruel ! pensa Le Geek. Finalement, il se dit qu'il pourrait tout de même jouer à la nintendo, cela lui ferait du bien au lieu de batifoler comme une fée perdue.

Un sourire béat étirait sur ses joues, il se dirigea vers son bureau où il fouilla dans les nombreux tiroirs. L'objet de son envie se trouvait dans le premier, batterie pleine, jeu Kirby déjà chargé. Le Geek s'en empara, s'écrasa sur son lit défait et se mit à jouer.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi avant que quelqu'un vienne déranger son activité plus que passionnante.

« -Geek ! Eructa Mathieu derrière la porte, ouvre tout de suite ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Ohh et puis zut… De toute façon, rien ni personne ne pouvait désormais lui enlever son bonheur ancré au fond du cœur. Il connaissait Nico et Julia. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla ouvrir à son créateur.

-Oui ? Demanda t-il la voix légèrement montait dans les aigus sous l'effet de l'appréhension. Mathieu ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et inspecta sa chambre de fond en comble, le regard désapprobateur. C'était vraiment le bordel.

-Il faut absolument que tu me ranges ta chambre.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es stupide ou quoi ? Si tu comptes garder tes nouveaux amis, je te conseille de changer de mode de vie. Aujourd'hui, tu vas faire du sport ! Je veux que tu ranges et nettoies ta chambre. Que tu tries tes affaires et que tu descendes pour m'aider à terminer le nouvel épisode. Ok ?

-Ok… Au début abattu et fatigué de devoir faire tout ces taches, Le Geek se rendit compte que Mathieu faisait ça pour lui, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de lui dire gentiment qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe bien de lui pour avoir une bonne relation avec Julia et Nico.

-Super. Commence par ranger et à dégager le sol, quand se sera fait, tu iras chercher l'aspirateur qui est en bas. Je passerais pour voir comment tu avance. L'enfant hocha la tête, Mathieu lui sourit légèrement, à sa grande surprise et disparut. Plus déterminé que jamais, l'ados entama alors ce qu'il devait accomplir…

Après de longues heures d'effort, de persévérance, d'opiniâtreté, de force d'esprit pour ne pas faire de pose et pour jouer, Le Geek se retrouva dans une chambre superbe, nettoyée et rangée. Il ne put alors s'empêcher d'appeler Mathieu qui le félicita d'un ébouriffement de cheveux.

-Tu veux bien venir m'aider pour le prochain épisode ?

-Oui !

Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre noire, où seul les fous ou de pauvres victimes franchissait la porte, un homme, au costume sombre, restait figé tel du marbre, une cigarette entre les lèvres, dont la braise rougeoyante se reflétait sur ses lunettes de soleil. Cet homme était en colère, mais sa rage silencieuse ne se trahissait que par les traits creusés sur son visage. Ce que lui avait dit Le Hippie l'avait horripilé au plus haut point. Et en plus avec l'autre niais qui ne cessait de courir dans toute la maison. Il repensa à la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec Le Hippie, sa mémoire vagabondant dans les abîmes…

Quelques heures plus tôt…

-Bon, je t'écoute l'écolo…

-Tu te souviens de la soirée d'hier quand le petit s'est fait de nouveaux camarades ?

-Oui. Je n'étais pas défoncé. Moi. Lui répondit-il sèchement. Sa réaction fut enfantine et immature, cette histoire avec les autres mioches le rendait plus agressif que d'habitude. Pour preuve, l'une des femmes de joie qu'il s'était payé avait subi une terrible fracture au niveau des hanches.

-Lorsque j'ai fait la bise au jeune garçon… Bedo je crois. Non… Nico ! (Petit lapsus que je rêvais de placer !) Il portait une étrange odeur sur lui. Personne ne pouvait le remarquer car vous n'êtes pas autant habitué que moi à capter ce genre de chose mais… Il portait bien un reste de fumé de cannabis dans ses cheveux gros, il n'y a aucun doute. Et peut être un peu d'alcool mais j'en suis moins sur.

-Et qu'est que j'en ai a foutre ?

-Ben, c'est évident non ? Le Geek est très influençable, je m'inquiète gros… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il sombre dans la drogue à son âge. J'ai peur que ces gosses soient des petits rebelles et qu'ils l'entrainent dans des galères pas possibles. Mais voila, je ne peux pas le dire à Mathieu, il penserait que j'en ai trop pris, il a trop confiance en ses potes d'enfance. Le prof serait trop orgueilleux pour admettre que j'ai repérer l'odeur du cannabis et que lui, même avec la science infuse, n'a put se douter du double jeu des jeunes invités. La Fille… Elle m'aurait crié dessus en disant que Le Geek a besoin d'amis. Maitre Panda tient trop au Geek pour essayer de l'empêcher d'avoir de nouveaux copains et m'aurais dissuadé tout de suite gros. Y'a que à toi à qui je peux dire ça. Voila, j'ai dut m'abstenir de me brûler un joint pour pouvoir te raconter ce que je pensais. Donc dis-moi vite ton avis et ce que tu compte faire parce que là je suis en manque.

Le Patron resta un instant hébété face à son conjoint, la lucidité, la perspicacité dont il venait de faire preuve lui clouait le bec. Ce drogué avait beau ne rien faire de ses journée et d'halluciner sans cesse, il se trouvait être tout de même quelque fois attentif au monde extérieur. Et cette méfiance ainsi que cette attention, prouvait que Le Hippie tenait énormément au Geek, et que, malgré toutes les fois où il harcelait le jeune homme d'essayer un joint, c'était pour la rigolade car il savait pertinemment que le petit refuserait. Mais là, c'était différent…

-T'inquiète mec, ces sales gamins ne feront pas basculer notre geek dans les méandres des produits illicites, j'y veillerais. Le Patron ricana de bon cœur avant de reprendre. Mais je compte aussi sur toi pour le surveiller. Le Hippie acquiesça, il allait enfin pouvoir planer. Oh certes il délirerait et sera stone sur le canapé ou dans le couloir des heures durant, mais son cerveau drogué et ses fantasmagories se mêleront à son affection pour Le Geek afin que, derrière les lunettes violettes se cachent en réalité des yeux grand ouvert et observateurs, prêt à capter le moindre geste suspect, un nez aux aguets pour sentir n'importe quoi, des oreilles à l'écoute de bruit d'inspiration ou de glougloutement, et des mains qui pourraient venir en aide à tout moment.

Retour au présent…

Le Patron appréciait Le Hippie, sa confiance, son dévouement le rendait sympathique en plus d'un super client. Soudain, le criminel entendit des bruits de pas saccadés dans le couloir et une petite voix essoufflée qui gémissait doucement. Cela attira l'attention de l'homme immobile et il se décida à sortir de sa chambre. Ce fut sans aucune surprise qu'il reconnut Le Geek courir pour prévenir les autres du tournage pour l'émission SLG.

Les personnalités descendirent une par une, mais Le Patron ne bougea pas. Le Geek quant à lui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, il avait dut faire toutes ses répliques comme il avait aidé Mathieu. Une idée traumatisante germa dans le cerveau tordu du pervers, il fit plusieurs pas avant d'arriver à la chambre du Geek, la porte entre ouverte. Ce n'était pas la nuit donc le jeune homme ne s'était pas méfiait, il jouait à l'ordinateur tandis que l'homme en noir s'introduisait dans sa chambre sans un bruit. Le Patron fut d'abord impressionné par le rangement impeccable puis se focalisa sur sa victime avec un large sourire bestial. Il s'avança, discret comme une panthère et se pencha vers le mioche :

« -Moi je connais un meilleure jeu gamin… » Sa voix était grave et sensuelle, la réaction fut immédiate chez le cadet : il bondit hors de sa chaise, les yeux rond et se mit instinctivement de face tout en reculant précautionneusement. Dommage pour lui, la porte se trouvait derrière Le Patron, et va tenter de faire une feinte à ce personnage alors qu'on est à moitié mort de peur et qu'on tremble sur ses jambes. Le criminel prit soin de refermer la porte sous l'œil du gamer et de la verrouiller lentement pour que le son caractéristique devienne plus dramatique.

-Qu… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Geignît le plus jeune retenant ses sanglots. L'ainé se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, ce qui fit reculer l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une surface plate et froide ne lui indique son triste sort de victime piégée. Le Patron s'approcha un peu plus et leva une main vers l'enfant, puis il caressa une de ses joue. Il s'enjoua davantage en remarquant l'étonnement et la crainte sur le visage du geek.

-Chut… Si tu ne pleure pas tu auras une récompense, fit son visiteur plus doux que du miel, mais si tu cris à l'aide… Tu vas morfler gamin. Les derniers mots c'étaient transformés en souffle rauque et terrifiant. Une larme roula sur la peau de l'innocent et coula le long d'un doigt du Patron. Celui-ci releva la main et lécha la goutte, salé, pur… Délicieux. A une vitesse éclair, ils' empara des poignets du geek à l'aide d'une seule de ses mains, et les plaqua au mur, enivrait et excité par le goût du nectar divin qu'était les pleures de l'enfant. Le Geek sentit sa peur s'accentuer car il avait terriblement chaud et son rythme cardiaque c'était brutalement accéléré. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, non, pas encore. Mais Le Patron semblait vouloir allait plus loin que d'habitude. Cette hypothèse se transforma en certitude quand une main baladeuse vint caresser son torse et peloter son derrière. Puis, cette main se fourra sans restriction ou timidité dans le pantalon de l'adolescent qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Le Patron sourit en voyant ce sublime spectacle. Quel adorable visage implorant, quelle peau douce, quel gémissement jouissant. L'adulte baissa sa tête et la logea dans le cou du prisonnier pour y déposer de sauvages morsures, c'était frêle, qui ne résistait pas, c'était parfait, avec un arrière goût sucré.

-P…Pitié arrête, je Mmf… Le pauvre enfant n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était son premier baiser, c'est étrange, l'agresseur sexuel n'était pas du genre à embrasser. Le Patron ouvrit la bouche, forçant l'entrer du petit, il s'amusa avec sa langue, mordillant sa bouche, le rendant le plus grisant possible. Il dut s'arrêter car Le Geek ne tenait pas la route et inspira une bonne goulée d'air. Il sentit une sensation de libération, ses bras tombèrent mollement et son corps se laissa glisser contre le mur.

« -Maintenant tu penseras à moi quand tu rouleras des pelles », lui lança Le Patron en s'annelant. Le Geek resta parterre très longtemps, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qui lui avait fait n'était pas désagréable, enfin, un peu quand même, gênant surtout. Qu'est ce que ce psychopathe avait en tête ? Oh non, il ne préférait pas y penser.

Le Patron s'alluma une cigarette, fier de sa prestation, si Le Geek s'attendait à ce que l'homme en noir le laisse tranquille, il se trompait, lourdement. Le processus du rapprochement physique et psychique entre les deux personnages était en route…

A suivre…

Voila ! Celui-ci à un peu tardé… N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez !

Hop hop hop ! Attendez mes chers lecteurs, j'ai un petit défi à vous proposez… Voyez-vous, je souhaiterais faire d'autres histoires, mais avec quel couple ? Ou quelle aventure ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Donc, (je suppose que vous voyez où je veux en venir) comme je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées, je compte bien publier une nouvelle histoire dont le couple principal sera choisit par vous… Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très original mais je trouve cela tellement magique et j'ai toujours rêvais de le faire ! :D A vos reviews, prochain chapitre dans deux jours !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! Pardon pour le petit retard ^^' ! Bon, merci pour les propositions données, grâce à vous, une nouvelle histoire vient de voire le jour, elle sera bientôt postée… Le couple sera… C'est une surprise p essayez de deviner pour voir ! Bon allez, je vous laisse… Bonne lecture !

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés dans la maison de la famille Sommet, on était samedi… Samedi. Samedi ? Samedi ! Le Geek bondit hors de son lit capable de concurrencer le meilleur des kangourous et sortit avec fulgurance de sa chambre. On était en week-end ! Cela voulez dire qu'il allait enfin retrouver Nico et Julia ! Rigolant tout seul, au sommet de l'euphorie (c'était monsieur jeu de mot !) le mineur s'empressa de débouler dans les escaliers et de retrouver Mathieu.

-Mathieu ! On est samedi, je peux aller voir Nico et Julia ? Son créateur tourna piteusement la tête, visiblement pas réveillé. Les yeux vitreux et les cheveux en bataille, une tasse de café à la main.

-Pas toi dès le matin… La froideur de l'adulte fit monter les larmes du jeune homme, auparavant, une telle remarque l'aurait fait pleurer, mais la joie empêchait cette habitude de se répéter et il ne broncha pas.

-Oui ou non ? Insista Le Geek. Surprit par la non-réaction pleurnicharde du plus jeune, Mathieu resta un instant bouche bée, presque admiratif, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Déjeune, va te doucher et habilles-toi, on part dans une demi heure, Laure va m'indiquer le chemin. Le petit poussa un cri de satisfaction et exécuta les ordres. Le Geek s'installa à table et dévora ses céréales sous un regard étrangement attentif du Hippie. On pouvait distinguer subtilement une lueur derrière ses lunettes, pourtant il avait un joint dans la bouche, il devait délirer. Pour ce détail, l'enfant ne prit pas d'attention sur le toxico, il débarrassa et fila prendre une douche. Seulement, il n'avait pas remarqué un détail encore plus flagrant, le joint du Hippie n'était pas allumé.

Lorsque l'enfant fut arrivé à la salle de bain, il se dépêcha de faire couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit chaude une fois qu'il sera en dessous. Il se déshabilla et se nettoya avec rapidité. Le Geek prit soin de se laver les cheveux avec le plus de correct possible il stoppa le cours incessant de l'eau, prit une serviette et sortit. C'est alors que quelque chose de chaud se colla contre son dos, mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Ca bouge légèrement, au rythme d'une respiration. Soudain la vérité éclata, Le Geek se retenut de crier et un rire sombre lui transperça les oreilles. Il se retourna lentement et aperçut Le Patron, habillé, lui.

« -T'es super sexy comme ça tu sais gamin… Lui susurra t-il. Cette phrase gênante à pour effet de faire rougir l'adolescent, c'était tout de même un compliment flatteur, non ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda timidement Le Geek, craignant la réponse, se cachant le plus qu'il pouvait derrière sa fine serviette.

-C'es évident gamin… Je veux juste me doucher. Le criminel commença à se déshabiller sous les yeux horrifiés du petit. Il est torse nu, dévoilant un corps musclé, des abdominaux visibles, des bras puissants. On se demande bien comment il a fait pour avoir un corps aussi bien foutu… Ne répondez pas ! Rien à voir avec le frêle corps du geek, certes agréable à regarder mais plus mince. Plus fragile… Moins viril quoi ! L'obsédé sexuel s'approche de sa proie, celle-ci n'ose pas reculer, absorber par ce qu'elle a en face d'elle.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ? Proposa t-il avec une fausse gentillesse.

-N…Non merci…

-Tu es choqué de me voir comme ça ? T'as peur ?

-Oui…

-Ohh… Tu me fais bander comme ça.» Le Patron s'empara du jeune et le plaqua contre son corps, Le Geek sentit la réaction dite par l'adulte au niveau de sa ceinture. Il avait horriblement peur, il était nu en plus. Le Patron commença à faire un mouvement langoureux entre eux, frottant doucement leur bassin et leur entrejambe. Le Geek se sentait fini quand le cri de la délivrance résonna dans la maison.

-Geek ! Dépêche on n'y va ! Son agresseur sembla dérouté puis de mauvais poil et le lâcha aussitôt, la victime saisit sa chance : il s'empara de ses habits et fila dans sa chambre. Mais qu'est ce que Le Patron avait avec lui en ce moment ? Deux fois dans la même semaine ! Il fallait qu'il en parle à Mathieu… Une fois prêt, il descendit et vit son créateur qui l'attendait.

-On peut y'aller ?

-On peut y aller !

Pendant le trajet, les deux garçons ne disaient rien, l'un concentré sur les indications que lui avait donné Laure, l'autre hésitant à dire ce qui lui arrivait.

-Mathieu… Il faut que je te dise un truc…

-Quoi ?

-C'est à propos du Patron… A ces mots, le schizophrène freina sèchement, faisant un dérapage non contrôlé menaçant de créer un accident. La voiture se stoppa net sur le trottoir.

-QU… QU'EST-CE QU'Il T'A FAIT ?! Il t'a violé c'est ça ? Il te fait des visites nocturnes et tu ne pouvais rien dire ! Oh, je suis trop nul ! Nul ! Cette colère toucha énormément l'enfant, il était tentait de lui répondre positivement, mais cela n'engendrerait que des problèmes…

-Non ! Non… Mais il a failli. Enfin, il aurait put, à deux reprises en fait… Je voulais te le dire car je commence à avoir peur, il est allé loin cette fois.

-Genre, comment loin ? Il t'a… Comment dire…

-Ben il m'a embrassé et m'a légèrement touché.

-Rien de plus ?

-Non.

-Bon, Mathieu prit une grande inspiration, je vais aller le voir et parler avec lui. Ne te préoccupes plus de ça, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Les deux personnages reprenaient leur silence respectif, jusqu'à ce que la voiture se mette à ralentir doucement et qu'elle s'arrête à nouveau. Le Geek et son créateur descendirent et allèrent toquer à la porte d'un appartement. Laure leur ouvrit de bon cœur et leur demanda d'entrer, c'était spacieux, accueillant et chaleureux. Soudain, un poids inattendu s'abattit sur l'adolescent et une voix féminine vint lui arracher un sourire épanouit :

-Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Julia, vêtue d'une robe bleu turquoise l'enlaçait avec amour. Ce qu'elle était belle, bizarrement, Le Geek ne pensa pas au boobs comme à son habitude, alors qu'il y'avait de quoi s'en soucier ! Mais plutôt au sublime visage de la blonde.

-Très bien et toi ? Lui demanda Le Geek. Elle hocha vivement la tête, signe que tout allait à merveille. Quelques secondes passèrent, l'un perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, ils oubliaient tout ce qu'il y'avait autour et se souriait tendrement.

-Ah ! Je t'attendais joueur débutant, alors, on test notre différence de niveau ? Nico se tenait à quelques mètres, une expression joviale et compétitive posait sur le visage. Sortant de sa rêverie, Le Geek se tourna vers lui.

-C'est partit ! Lui répondit son adversaire au t-shirt rouge. Et les voila parties, grimpant un escalier qui menait aux chambres. Il y'en avait trois, une pour Julia, une pour Nico et la dernière pour Christoph et Laure. L'évidence qu'ils soient en couple sautait désormais aux yeux. Sinon, tout était en bas, le salon, la salle de bain, la cuisine… Bref ! Les trois comparses s'installèrent devant une play et la compétition débuta… Le Geek était vraiment en frome aujourd'hui, son adresse venait de décupler pour impressionner la ravissante demoiselle aux prunelles de miel.

Pendant ce temps, Mathieu toujours en bas, discutait calmement avec Laure :

« -Ils sont drôles ces trois là… On dirait nous quand on avait leur âge. Plaisanta la fille qui offrait un verre à son ami, assis près d'un bar.

-Ouais. Tu restais toujours avec moi et Chris, un vrai pot de colle ! Et sa finissait toujours en bataille, ou sur la game boy.

-Oh oui ! C'était génial ! Je me souviens que je t'avais même battu une fois ! La jolie jeune femme le taquina du coude, rigolant doucement.

-Oh arrête, je t'avais laissé gagner… Rectifia d'une mauvaise foi magistrale son meilleur ami d'enfance.

-Menteur ! Ils se mirent tout deux à pouffer, puis un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Des souvenirs déchirant resurgissaient dans leurs cœurs…

-Ouais c'était le bon temps. C'était l'époque où je n'étais pas encore fou. Et que tu étais à moi... Murmura Mathieu comme brisé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Qui aurait put croire qu'un simple déménagement pour cause de maladie nous aurez à ce point séparé ? Forcé de couper les ponts, je suis heureux pour toi que Christoph soit resté fidèle et qu'il soit ton petit ami maintenant… Continua t-il.

-Je t'aimais Mathieu, ne croit pas que je suis allé voir ailleurs quand tu es partit ! Se défendit férocement Laure. On s'était rencontré en maternelle dès le premier jour de l'école et je voulais absolument que tu me regardes et que tu deviennes mon ami… Tu étais mon amour secret depuis mes huit ans ! Quand tu avais eu des petites copines et que moi j'étais juste une bonne amie, j'avais horriblement mal que tu ne voies pas mon amour si ardent pour toi. Au collège, quand on restait ensemble, je n'avais qu'une envie, que tu restes avec moi, que tu ne me traite pas comme les autres filles, je voulais avoir une place dans ton cœur. Je ne disais rien quand c'était d'autres lèvres qui touchaient les tiennes, quand c'était d'autres mains qui te carresaient le visage, ou quand c'était des phrases qui ne venaient pas de moi qui te faisais sourire ! Je me suis même surprise à sortir avec des mecs que je n'aimais pas pour que tu sois jaloux, mais au lieu de cela, tu disais que tu étais content pour moi et tu me regardais avec un grand sourire assassin à mon cœur ! On devait me prendre pour une trainée à force… La brune retint un sanglot et respira difficilement avant de reprendre. Puis un jour, pendant les vacances d'été, tu m'avais dit que tu commençais à avoir des sentiments pour moi et tu m'avais embrassé. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! J'étais comme une fan girl, groupie sur les bords, qui apprenait que sa star favorite l'aimais ! Je ne t'ai plus lâché pendant des années… J'étais heureuse, tellement heureuse ! Et… A l'époque de nos 18 ans, tu m'apprenais que tu étais malade depuis quelques temps et que cela s'empirait. Je n'aurais jamais crus que tu étais schizophrène. Je brûlais de savoir ce que tu avais, pour trouver un moyen de t'aider, mais tu ne me disais rien. Ce sujet semblait te faire souffrir, alors je me suis tue et j'ai tout fait pour que tu te sentes mieux. Et enfin, entre deux cours d'étude, tu m'apprends que tu déménage très loin pour raison de santé et que on ne pouvait plus se revoir. J'étais anéantie, finie, morte ! Celui que j'aimais depuis toujours s'en allé comme ça, je ne pouvais rien faire, pas même garder des liens avec lui. Tu m'avais offert un ultime baiser et une dernière accolade à Christoph, ton pote depuis le début et tu es partis… Me laissant, m'abandonnant… J'avais pleuré pendant des semaines, des mois, je ne voulais plus jamais de relation avec qui que se soit, tellement j'avais eu mal ! Chris était aussi dépressif que moi, il errait comme une âme perdue, il parlait rarement, il se perdait dans les photos souvenirs et appelait des centaines de fois sur ton portable avant de tomber sur la messagerie et de pleurer. On te connaissait depuis nos 3 ans, 15 ans qu'on se connaissait, 15 putains d'années passaient à tes côtés ! On se revoyait souvent pour discuter et s'épauler, parfois essayer de te chercher. Et on a craqué, on est tombé amoureux, Christoph était connu pour être un séducteur infidèle, je savais que lui, ne m'abandonnerait pas, et il savait qu'il aurait une vie de couple stable avec moi. Nos famille, proche depuis longtemps, nous ont ensuite proposez un appartement à Paris voyant que notre relation était sérieuse… Et là… Là… Julia, ma petite sœur qui étais très proche de moi et qui connaissait tous mes secret, me montre une de tes vidéos en disant innocemment « Grande sœur, ce n'est pas le mec dont tu m'avais parlé ? » Elle avait découvert la vidéo aux côtés de Nico, qui s'était posté en face de son grand-frère. On n'avait tout les deux faillit hurler de joie, alors on est partit direct pour Paris et on a cherché un moyen de te joindre. De chaudes larmes roulaient sur le visage de Lauren elle était complètement détruite. Tu vois ? Malgré tout ce temps passait sans toi, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Meme ma petite sœur t'a cherché juste pour moi quand je lui ai dévoilé ce secret. Alors… Ne me dis pas que j'ai moins souffert ou que je ne pas comprendre ok ?

Mathieu resta silencieux, fermé et interdit. Toute cette douleur lui déchirait le cœur, il ne se serait jamais doutait à quel point son plus bel amour de jeunesse avait été à e point meurtris. Et que son plus vieil ami se soit à ce point dégradé lors de son départ.

-On peut dire au moins, que tu n'as rien perdus en ce qui consiste parler… Tu es toujours aussi bavarde. Je comprends que tu es eu mal, mais crois moi, j'avais mes raisons de partir et moi aussi j'ai souffert !

-Moi, j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu vivais normalement vu comment tu as coupés les liens !

-ECOUTE ! J'ai déménagé dans une région où j'ai du me faire de nouveaux amis. Obligé de bouffer des saletés de médicaments qui te foutent un horrible mal de crâne pour me guérir ! J'étais malheureux moi aussi okey ?! Je suis parti de chez moi dès que j'ai pus pour la capitale. J'ai mentis à tout mon entourage en disant que j'étais guéri pour avoir l'esprit sain. Je ne vais pas te débiter ce qui s'est passé mais c'était dur, et j'étais seul ! Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais… La seule chose que j'ai désormais, se sont mes personnalités que j'avais depuis ma naissance et qui étaient toujours là pour moi, même si je ne les voyais pas encore.

Laure déglutit, immobile, lorgnant celui qu'elle aimait avec tristesse et incompréhension. Avant qu'elle n'ai put rajouter le moindre mot, son amour de toujours s'avança vers la sortie, ignorant ses propres gouttes qui perlaient sur sa peau et tombait au sol.

-Je viens rechercher Le Geek vers 18 h. » La porte claqua, le temps avait bien trop fragilisé ce pur et bel amour. Mais quand un premier disparaît, un autre fleurit sans tarder…

A suivre…

Et voila, alors, review ? A très bientôt ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Salut! Bientôt la rentrée hein? J'ai mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre, manque d'inspiration. Du coup pour me faire pardonner, le prochain sortira dès demain soir. Bonne lecture! ;)

Les trois camarades jouaient depuis longtemps sur les jeux-vidéo et le Geek battait largement son concurrent. Pourtant, il y avait quelques rares occasions où Nico apercevait la victoire, avec l'aide de Julia qui faisait des guilis au champion. Poussé à bout dans ses habitudes de mauvais perdant, le sportif fini par abandonner et à laisser la manette à son amie. La surprise du geek fut palpable quand il comprit que la différence de niveau entre les deux était ahurissante ! La jeune fille se débrouillait incroyablement bien, si bien que l'enfant aux yeux bleus ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers elle, admirant son visage éblouissant et envoûtant.

Au moment fatidique, entre victoire et défaite, la tension était à son comble quand tout à coup… ZIP ! La télé s'éteignit brutalement.

-NON ! Hurlèrent les deux camarades en chœur. Nico ressortit d'un coin de la pièce, une prise électronique en main, un rictus triomphal étiré sur sa face.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Le gronda sauvagement Julia. J'avais presque gagner !

-Tu plaisantes ! C'est moi qui allais gagner ! Protesta Le Geek.

-Non c'est moi !

-Non, moi !

-Ah ouais… Si tu le prends comme ça, sans vergogne, la joueuse se jeta sur Le Geek et tenta de le maîtriser. Ce dernier se défendit avec douceur en glissant ses mains sur les cotes de Julia et les firent frémir en les effleurant. Des soubresauts et des hoquets de rires étouffés soufflèrent à ses oreilles. Il prit alors l'avantage et l'a fit rouler pour être au-dessus. Continuant ses gestes, il les stoppa progressivement, jusqu'à devenir immobile se plongeant dans le regard doré de Julia. Celle-ci cessa de rigoler et abaissa son sourire, rendant l'instant étrangement intense.

-Rmm ! Rmm ! Pardon de vous déranger, mais je me sens un peu seul là… Les deux intéressés l'observèrent et gênés par cette remarque, se séparèrent, les joues pourpres...

Pendant ce temps, Mathieu venait de rentrer chez lui, reniflant encore à cause des larmes de tout à l'heure, les yeux légèrement gonflés, plus rouges que d'habitude. Le Patron, buvant une bière avec Le Hippie qui fumait un joint remarqua son créateur qui rentrait et son air triste.

-toi, t'as chialé… Se moqua le criminel.

-Toi ta gueule ! Répliqua violement Mathieu, à bout de nerfs.

-Ohh, calmes toi gros…

- Ferme-la ! Et toi faut qu'on parle ! D'une force qu'il ne connaissait pas, le schizo empoigna la chemise noire du patron et le tira dans la cuisine. L'obsédé n'opposa aucune résistance, sachant qu'il pourrait maîtriser l'autre à tout moment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Le Geek m'a dit que tu l'avais touché à plusieurs reprises. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Oh… Alors comme ça il a eu les couilles de te le dire. Pas mal, plus courageux que prévu. Et moi qui espérais qu'il fasse sa vierge apeuré et qu'il garde le secret. Mathieu fut choqué de voir que l'homme en noir n'essayait même pas de mentir ou de se défendre face à lui, cela sentait l'arnaque…

-Je t'interdis de l'approcher et de le toucher, c'est bien compris ?! Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je te jette dehors ! Beugla le brun, hors de lui, les veines ressorties, les joues rouges et la mâchoire serrée.

-Oh ça va, je ne l'ai pas violé non plus ! Pourquoi tu le protège autant alors que tu es le premier à le faire pleurer et à le frapper ? Et tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ta face de pine est l'équivalent de celle d'une près pubère qui vient de se faire larguer ?

-Ouah… Quel raffinement, quelle belle comparaison ! Continu tu pourrais bien devenir poète… Je le protège parce que… Parce qu'il est vulnérable et trop naïf, voila pourquoi ! Et va te faire foutre, t'as la même tête que moi, je suis juste fatigué.

-Mais bien sûr… C'est plutôt parce que ce gosse te ressemble quand tu étais plus jeune et que t'as le cœur brisé. Mathieu fut surpris que le mot « cœur » soit prononcé dans la bouche qui crachait le plus d'ignominies au monde.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? Je n'étais pas une lavette quand j'étais plus jeune.

-Une lavette non, mais un geek, oui. Arrête de mentir, il te touche ce gamin et te fous pas de ma gueule, je t'ai vus comment tu matais l'autre bonne avec envie, la meuf au grand gaillard. Mathieu ferma la bouche, désarçonné. Le Patron avait totalement raison, Mathieu tenait au geek, il lui rappelait son enfance insouciante, et peut être qu'il le frappait et le charriait par ce qu'on fond, il voudrait que cela ne change jamais.

-Monsieur est perspicace. Oui je tiens au geek, je l'adore au fond, t'es content !? Et j'avais eu une relation avec Laure. Mais c'est du passé ok ? Il n'y a plus rien, on a juste discuté un peu sur ce qu'il nous était arrivé depuis notre séparation.

-Pff… C'est pour ça que je ne tomberais jamais amoureux. Trop chiant et pas mon genre. Dommage gamin ! Le vidéaste eu la nausée à imaginer Le Patron amoureux, c'était purement impossible.

-Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir cédé à mes parents le fait de devoir déménager et de tout abandonner. Car si j'étais restais au près d'elle, jamais toi et tous les autres n'auriez vus le jour. Car, je n'aurais jamais pus arrêter de prendre mes médicaments avec tous mes proches si près de moi. Enfin bref… Et pour Le Geek ?

-Bah… Je ne te promets rien gamin… Je t'invite juste à mieux le surveiller, de sorte qu'il n'y est pas d'accident. Mais je te jure que je ne le toucherais pas le jour.

-Très bien, compte sur moi pour que je le surveille. C'est bon, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Les deux personnages se séparèrent, l'un victorieux, l'autre très soucieux…

La fin de la journée arriva bien rapidement pour notre petit geek, qui n'avait pas vu le temps passé entre les fous rires, les jeux, les… C'que tu veux, il s'était éclaté ! Tellement qu'il en avait oublié la fatalité du temps qui passe.

-Ahh… On s'est bien amusé ! S'extasia Julia essoufflée, se remettant difficilement d'un fou rire qu'elle avait eu à cause d'une crise de mauvais perdant de Nico face au Geek. Les deux garçons, étaient dos à dos, le souffle court eux aussi.

-Tu sais quoi Geek… J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es passé du grade connaissance, à pote ! Annonça l'ados aux yeux émeraude.

-Merci Nico.

-Oh les gars ! Il est 17h 59 !

-Je vais bientôt partir… Chouina l'enfant au t-shirt rouge. Ses compagnons baissèrent les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, c'était sans doute Mathieu qui venait chercher Le Geek. A cet instant, ce son résonna dans le crâne des enfants et une plainte silencieuse hurla dans leur esprits, c'était fini pour le week-end. Dimanche, Nico et Julia n'étaient pas à l'appartement.

Sans trop de cérémonie, Mathieu emporta Le Geek avec lui, lui laissant le temps de dire au revoir. Laure leur promit qu'ils se verraient samedi prochain, ce qui eu pour effet de faire bondir de joie les trois enfants. Puis, sans plus tarder, les deux « jumeaux » filèrent dans la voiture et arrivèrent chez eux.

La soirée passa bien vite, le repas fut bref, garni de différentes discussions avec tous les personnages de la maison. Seul Le Patron manquait à l'appelle. Mathieu avait informé Le Geek qu'il avait parlé au criminel, mais qu'il fallait se méfier, il sentait que ce pervers trafiquait quelque chose.

Quand l'heure fut tardive pour le jeunot, celui-ci décida de partir se coucher et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il était fatigué et pour une fois, ne joua pas aux jeux vidéo. La pénombre salvatrice l'enveloppa doucement, le faisant somnoler agréablement… Il était près à s'abandonner dans ses songes et à revenir pour le lendemain. Soudain, il ressentit comme un regard posé sur lui, puis une présence malveillante qui l'oppresse. C'est alors qu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et qu'un corps s'abattit sur lui :

« -Ben alors gamin, comme ça on m'a balancé ? Je t'avais prévenu, tu vas morfler… »

A Suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonne rentrée? :) Moi oui... Non j déconne, entre se lever tôt le matin et stresser pour voir si j'avais des amis dans ma classe, je peux vous dire que j'avais envie de fuir en Thaïlande et me faire une nouvelle vie. Mais bon, il faut affronter la réalité dans la vie, et c'est ce que va bientôt devoir endurer Le Geek! (Pas la rentrée, la réalité de la vie, on est d'accord) En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire après la première journée. Allé, je vous laisse, vous mourrez d'envie de zapper ce pavé... ;) Bonne lecture!

_ATTENTION: Lemon_

La panique s'était emparée de l'esprit de l'enfant, le criminel était dans son lit ! Et la porte était fermée à clé ! Il n'aurait jamais le temps de la déverrouiller sans que ce psychopathe ne le rattrape. Il pensa à appeler à l'aide dès que Le Patron libérera sa bouche, mais de toute façon, personne ne pourra rentrer et le criminel le frapperait. Soudain, une main vint caresser son t-shirt, puis délicatement, elle se glissa en dessous et parcourue la fine peau du gamer. L'autre main plaquée sur sa bouche se dégagea rapidement et avant qu'il ne comprenne, Le Geek se retrouva torse nu. Son cœur s'accéléra et son corps se réchauffa, il avait atrocement peur et il retenait tant qu'il pouvait ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, son agresseur ferait tout pour le faire taire.

-J…Je t'en supplie… N…Ne me fait pas de mal… L'enfant savait que l'autre ne l'écouterais pas, à cet instant il se sentit comme la plus faible petite chose du monde.

-Mais non gamin. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… Je vais juste t'apprendre la vie ! » Sans plus attendre l'adulte s'empara des lèvres du petit et se délecta de son gémissement étouffé qu'il produit. Il était fier que son plan est aussi bien fonctionné mais le plus gros restait à faire…

Quelques temps plus tôt, après la discussion entre Mathieu et Le Patron…

Le criminel marchait sans trop savoir où aller en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Mathieu. Ce sale gosse avait eu le cran de le dire, c'était handicapant, mais très amusant. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait être en train de s'amuser avec les autres mioches. Un pincement à l'estomac retint son attention, cette situation le dérangeait vraiment… Et si Le Geek n'avait plus peur de personne et qu'il ne se laissait plus faire ? Et s'il perdait sa bouille adorable et ses prunelles embuées ? Et s'il devenait un p*tain de tombeur de ces dames ? Le Patron se voilait la face mais au fond, il ne voulait pas que Le Geek change, il voulait qu'il reste à la famille Sommet, UNIQUEMENT à la famille Sommet. Même si c'était injuste car, Le Hippie avait ses propres potes grâce aux liens du joint, La Fille c'était trouvée une nouvelle passion et avait rencontré des personne sur un club qui se dénommait Pony Play, Le Prof… Lui c'était un asociale, mais il avait des connaissances dans le domaine de la science. Le Panda partait souvent en voyage en chine retrouver des individus de son espèce, Mathieu avait une vie normale et lui-même était connu dans tous les endroits liés à la drogue, au sexe, la torture… Le Geek , lui,n'avait rien. Juste les jeux où il pouvait parler de temps à autre à des inconnus, mais ça s'arrêtait là, point.

Attend mais je vais pas m'apitoyer sur ce petit chieur non plus ! Se ressaisit l'adulte. C'est alors qu'il eu une idée du diable. Et s'il s'emparait du petit entièrement ? De sorte qu'il ne puisse plus le lâcher, ne plus vivre sans lui… Le Patron se colla une mi-molle en pensant à ça. Moins cher qu'une prostituée, beaucoup plus mignon qu'un travelo et à disposition 24h sur 24. LePatron réfléchit à un moyen de comment si prendre sans que Le Geek ne révèle rien à personne et qu'il ne souhaite plus de relation avec Nico et Julia. Le séduire pendant des semaines serait trop chiant et trop long, le petit informerait Mathieu en plus. Le droguer, l'amener dans un bordel et attendre qu'il se réveille pour qu'il cri à l'aide et se jette dans ses bras. Non plus, c'était encore moins discret. Une seule solution restait de plausible, mais c'était la plus horrible : le violer. Il fallait qu'il ai sa marque sur cet adolescent, jusqu'à souiller son âme ! Les yeux cruels et sanguinaire, Le Patron décida de se cacher et d'attendre patiemment l'arrivé du Geek. C'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à piéger le gamin et qu'il avait horriblement faim. Mais bon, c'était un maigre sacrifice par rapport à cette formidable récompense.

Revenons à nos moutons.

Le Patron déshabillait lentement sa victime, langoureusement, sensuellement… Il sentait que l'enfant commençait à apprécier malgré lui. Ce dernier avait une respiration haletante, il avait terriblement chaud, son esprit lui hurlait de repousser ces avances, mais son corps lui susurrait d'en profiter. Le Patron, ravit de la vulnérabilité du geek, lui mordit l'oreille pour le faire réagir. Un petit cri suraiguë lui parvint et le fit sourire.

« -Pa… Patron…Arrête… »Le supplia doucement Le Geek en soufflant. Mais cette plainte ne fit qu'exciter d'avantage son tortionnaire, qui, booster au maximum, enleva sa veste et sa chemise noire. D'une main experte, il ôta le pantalon du geek, qui se retrouva en caleçon. Gêné par sa, presque, total nudité, il rougit sans pouvoir se contrôler. Le Patron continua ses caresses tellement agréables et lécha le cou délicieux de sa proie qui gémit de plus belle. Il y déposa des suçons, dessinant sa marque, écrivant sa signature, après tout, c'était une première pour le petit, et l'adulte ne voulait pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs. L'enfant ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas se débattre, il n'avait ni la force ni la persévérance… Soudain, ses poignets furent attachés par des menottes, le métal glacé le fit parcourir de spasmes et de frissons. Il se débattit encore et encore, sans hurler, espérant naïvement que Le Patron se lasserait de ses gesticulations. Mais non, bien au contraire, ce dernier était encore plus enthousiasme à chaque seconde et s'emparait goulûment des lèvres de l'enfant, toujours plus gourmand. Finalement trop excité, le psychopathe arracha le boxer de sa victime, admirant la réaction qu'il avait réussi à faire faire au geek.

« -Mais c'est qu'on aime ça en plus…

-N'importe quoi je… ahhh !" Une décharge électrique parcourus le bas ventre du soumis quand Le Patron s'empara de sa virilité et qu'il lécha d'une façon expérimenté. L'enfant ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et essayait tant bien que mal d'être silencieux en fourrant son visage sous un de ses bras. C'était bon... Il rougit de honte en admettant cette réalité. Les coups de langues devinrent plus sauvage et Le Geek sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir, son compagnon n'attendait que ça. N'en pouvant plus, le mineur fini par lâcher prise et en un couinement joui dans la bouche du patron. Ce dernier s'en lécha les babines, encore plus assoiffé et surtout affamé. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Le criminel enleva son jean, mais conserva son boxer, faisant durer l'instant charnel et montra un tube de lubrifiant au geek. Celui ci eu l'air perdus, puis en lisant ce qu'il y'avait écrit, pris une mine terrifié. Le sadique se permit alors d'ouvrir le tube et de l'étaler sur ses doigts sous les yeux de sa victime. Il en laissa couler abondamment pour qu'elle coule-afin de pouvoir encore plus le toucher-sur le ventre brûlant du plus jeune qui émit un petit cri surpris au contact du liquide froid.

D'une lenteur tortueuse, Le Patron amena ses doigts jusqu'à l'arrière du corps du gamer et le pénétra doucement.

-Aie!

Oh je t'en pris, ce n'est que le début... Le criminel ria à cette phrase en insérant un deuxième doigt.

-Ahhh... Il attendit que l'enfant commence à s'habituer pour y mettre un troisième et fit des petits mouvements délicat. Le Geek piaula faiblement, appréciant cette attention même s'il essayer de se cacher.

Cette fois c'était trop, Le Patron ne pouvait plus résister, Le Geek était bien trop délicieux et mignon, il voulait en voir plus! Il enleva sans prévenir ses doigts et se déposséda de son boxer qu'il trouvait bien trop étroit.

-Si tu ne veut pas avoir mal, il faut que tu te détendes gamin... Lui murmura le dominant tout en lui écartant les cuisse. L'enfant fut d'abord tendu mais en enroulant les jambes autours de lui, Le Patron sentit les muscles se détendre. Il commença alors à le pénétrer lentement. IL ne put s'empêcher de lorgner le visage crispé de douleur du mineur qui tentait de se cacher sous ses bras. Trop impatient et emballé, l'adulte entama un mouvement de va et vient ce qui eu pour effet de faire sangloter le petit qui avait toujours mal.

-Gamin, détends toi. Lui souffla encore Le Patron, d'une voix compatissante. S'il voulait que l'ados soit complètement à lui, il ne fallait pas que cette expérience soit un vrai traumatisme.

-Sa... Sa Fait mal... Pleurnicha le jeune... Détache moi... Le sadique ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais sans raison, il obéit. Une fois détaché, Le Geek ramena ses bras jusqu'au cou du criminel et colla sa tête près de sa nuque. Le Patron caressa le dos du jeune homme et se coucha complètement sur lui pour le sentir le plus proche possible. Il reprit ses coups de bassins et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant pour le distraire.

-Touche moi aussi. Lui ordonna t-il. Le Geek s'exécuta et fit glisser délicatement ses mains le long du dos musclé de son camarade. Le plaisir remplaçait la douleur, mais ce fut plus fort que lui et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ne voulant pas le montrer au Patron qu'il pleurer en même temps que d'apprécier, il posa une main sur sa bouche pour cacher les sanglots. L'adulte n'était pas dupe et s'en aperçut immédiatement. D'un geste brutal il repoussa Le Geek , enleva sa main au passage, le poussa sur lit et l'enfonça dans le matelas. Il lécha ses larmes toujours aussi pures et exquises et ne résista pas à l'embrasser de nouveau en augmentant le rythme des va et vient. Le gamer avait prit son pied et chuchotait des mots qui rendait fou le mafieux comme, "encore" ou "c'est bon". C'était vraiment incroyable comme cet enfant l'excitait;

Finalement, après quelques minutes, Le Geek épuisé jouit sur le torse du Patron et ce dernier se déversa en lui. Fatigué, le plus jeune s'écroula et s'endormit aux côtés de son "violeur".

Le Patron avait réussi. Il s'alluma une clope et prit soin de laisser une trace de lui sur le lit, c'est à dire le tube de lubrifiant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un vêtement, si on voyait Le Geek avec qui souhaiterais sans doute lui ramener, il se ferait griller. Sans tarder, Le Patron caressa une dernière fois les cheveux du geek et sortit de la chambre.

Le lendemain, l'adolescent se réveilla tranquillement dans son lit... Complètement défait. Il tenta de se lever mais une violente douleur le fit râler et le força à rester coucher. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait? Il zyeuta sa chambre et aperçut un tube.. Sa mémoire lui défila ce qui s'était passait pendant la nuit. Oh non. L'enfant ne savait pas comment réagir, il était perdus, déboussolé. Mais surtout il ressentait comme un vide dans la poitrine, il lui avait manquait quelque chose pendant son moment avec Le Patron. Soudain, une vérité cruelle lui éclata aux yeux, Ce qui c'était passé devait être tenu secret, si Nico et Julia l'apprenaient, ils ne voudront certainement plus lui adresser la parole. Est ce que Le Patron avait planifié ce plan depuis le début? Dans tous les cas, le mineur était désormais à sa merci et bien plus qu'il ne le croyait...

A suivre...

Bonne nuit maintenant! Mais une review égal un beau rêve ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Avec les cours, c'est plutôt dur de se concentrer sur ma fanfic mais je vous promets que je l'a terminerai. J'ai pas trop le choix en même temps. Bref, pour infos, les chapitres mettront un peu plus de temps à venir car je vais faire en sorte de rendre mon écriture et le déroulement de l'histoire plus complexe et bien rédigé. Voila, il y a aussi le faite que je concentre une partie de mon énergie sur **un autre projet**, mais ça, c'est **autre chose**… M'enfin, je dois vous ennuyer, je sens vos yeux se presser de lire pour commencer la lecture, ne niez pas, je le sais. Mais avant que j'oublis parce que c'est super top, MERCI que vous soyez autant à lire ce que j'écris, plus de 1600 views! (Les milles ont étaient dépassés depuis longtemps mais mieux vaut tard que jamais de le dire XD) C'est juste incroyable! Pour la peine, si je dépasse les 2000 je fais un défi! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire, mais c'est pas grave. Ma vie n'est pas très palpitante alors ça me fera du bien tiens! Si vous avez des idées... (Je n'aurais pas dut demander, bof au pire, ça passera inaperçu) STOP! J'arrête là. Je vous libère.

Nouveau chapitre à disposition ;) ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :D, pour la peine

...

Le Geek tentait depuis déjà un quart d'heure de se lever, sans succès. Rien à faire, la douleur le clouait au lit et ses jambes tremblaient lorsque ses muscles se contractaient. Il avait envie de pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à en mourir, pourquoi Le Patron lui avait fait ça ? Il se rappela de la peur, du mal, comme un coup de poignard. Puis, avec un peu de recul, des baisers, des mots doux, de la délicatesse dont l'adulte avait fait preuve pour lui. Le Geek leva une de ses mains et la fit glisser sur son cou, il sentait les suçons que le criminel lui avait laissé. Il caressa ses hanches, il se remémora le touché grisant et lubrique. Il devait se l'avouer… Il avait aimé, du moins une certaine partie, ce que l'homme en noir lui avait fait.

Le Geek inspira profondément, leva lentement la couverture et entama un long processus pour sortir de son lit. Il se saisit d'un t-shirt et d'un short et réussi à les enfiler en se tordant de douleur par un miracle pur et simple. Il passa ensuite une première jambe, puis la deuxième, ses pieds rentrèrent au contact du sol froid, glacé, gelé même ! Cela lui donna des fourmis dans ses mollets, son corps avait gardé toute la chaleur emmagasinée lors de… L'adolescent rougit et secoua la tête, il devait se ressaisir ! D'un geste sec, il passa de la position assise à debout, ce qui lui arracha une plainte perçante et peu discrète.

En espérant que personne n'ai entendu, Le Geek fit un premier pas difficile. Un deuxième pas tout aussi rigide, les bras placés tel un funambule, il persévéra jusqu'à sa porte où il s'y agrippa désespérément. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable, il avait l'impression que des milliers de petits couteaux se plantaient dans tout le bas de son corps, ça le lançait énormément. Comment pouvait-il se présenter à sa famille dans cet état ? Peut être que s'il prenait un bon bain chaud il ressentirait moins cette sensation insupportable…Le Geek s'encouragea mentalement et respira le plus profondément possible. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir car il savait que sinon il hésiterait à sortir. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Il tituba, se retint aux murs, regardait partout autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait. A deux mètres du lieu voulu, il se croyait sauver, quand un violent pic de souffrance lui déchira le bassin lorsqu'il tenta d'accomplir un mouvement de marche plus ample. Il ne produit aucun son, mais ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'attendit à rencontrer brutalement le sol. Mais au dernier moment, de puissants bras le retinrent et le relevèrent. Le jeune s'y agrippa avec fermeté malgré sa condition physique déplorable et n'osa pas croiser le regard de celui qui venait de l'aider…

« -Bien dormis gamin ? Pas trop mal ? » Le Patron… De tous les habitants de cette foutue baraque de taré c'était sur lui qu'il était tombé. Le Geek analysa cette phrase, y'avait-il du sarcasme ou de la moquerie ? Pourtant la voix de l'obsédé avait résonné comme une question qui relevait de l'inquiétude avec une pointe d'amusement.

-J'ai mal… Réussit à sortir l'adolescent. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était blottit contre le torse vigoureux et brûlant du criminel. Il voulut s'écarter mais les bras qui l'avaient retenu l'encerclaient désormais autour de sa taille. C'était très gênant, le cœur du plus jeune le lui signala en battant avec force contre sa poitrine, si bien, que Le Patron ressentit ce tambour contre lui.

-J'ai était doux pourtant… Mais t'étais tellement serré… Lui murmura l'adulte en se rapprochant de son visage. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et Le Geek eu le tournis. Il repensa aux attentions et la conduite du fou dangereux. Mis à part le fait qu'il s'était caché dans sa chambre et qu'il s'était glissé dans son lit sans son accord, il avait raison. L'adulte ne l'avait pas mal traité (à part pour le coup des menottes), du moins, l'enfant espérait qu'il avait était différent de ses autres conquêtes d'une nuit, ça avait été sa première fois quand même. Il se laissa porter par la forte poigne et crut se laisser aller. Soudain, un flash de lucidité lui transperça l'esprit, Julia et Nico apparurent, le regard haineux et se détournant de lui. Ce qu'il avait fait avec Le Patron pourrait détruire ce qu'il avait construit avec les deux adolescents. Le Geek se dégagea vivement, se heurtant contre le mur.

- Laisse-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! Cracha t-il avec hargne. L'adulte parut choqué, puis se rembrunit, avant de reprendre un sourire pervers.

-Tu ne disais pas ça hier gamin… Lui rappela narquoisement Le Patron. Le Geek fut d'abord dubitatif et se souvint qu'il avait effectivement dit quelques mots plus ou moins explicites, il en rougit de honte. Il ignora tant qu'il put la réplique et entra dans la salle de bain. L'enfant se rendit compte que le criminel était sur le point de venir avec lui et il essaya de fermer la porte à clé, en vain.

-T'as aussi mal que ça ? Le questionna t-il à nouveau. L'enfant détourna le regard. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il allait vraiment croire que l'adulte s'inquiétait pour lui, et bizarrement il l'espérait vraiment, ça lui ferait plaisir.

-…

Le Patron, comprenant que la réponse ne viendrait jamais, en déduit que le petit avait TRES mal et qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer sous peine de moquerie de sa part. Le Geek avait eu un bon réflexe de vouloir prendre un bain, l'eau chaude détendait les muscles et calmait la douleur. Mais de bons glaçons sur le coxis étaient aussi très efficaces.

Sans se demander pourquoi, l'homme en noir se permit de dépasser Le Geek et de faire couler un bain, non sans être sous l'expression perplexe du gamin.

« -Tu vas te mettre dans l'eau et attendre un peu, le temps que la chaleur adoucisse ton problème gamin. Ensuite t'iras chercher de la glace si t'as encore mal. » Il s'apprêta à partir quand une petite main lui tira la manche de sa chemise. N'importe qui se serait fait flinguer pour ça, mais ce fut une exception.

-Je… Merci… Le gratifia timidement l'enfant. Est-ce que… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Quoi gamin ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ? La mine innocente du Geek donna envie au prédateur de refaire ce qu'il avait commis la nuit passé. Ses grands yeux aux larmes divines, ses lèvres trop douces pour supporter des morsures sauvages et des joues se pourprant à chaque réplique déplacée. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. De plus, Le Geek ne pouvait pas encore subir les pulsions du Patron dans l'état où il était.

-Tu m'as chauffé. Lui répondit sèchement l'interloqué. Il s'avança et se retrouva tout près du visage de son camarade. Tu me soûlais d'être un petit puceau innocent et niai, et puis… Il enroula un de ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune. J'avais envie de t'entendre gémir. Lui murmura t-il d'une voix sombre. Sans prévenir, il relâcha son étreinte et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune. Puis, dans le silence absolu fila vers la sortie en fermant la porte.

Le Geek retint un son plaintif digne d'un chiot abandonné. Il s'en doutait, le comportement qu'avait eu Le Patron envers lui avait été purement physique. Il aurait tellement voulu ressemblait à autre chose qu'un simple bout de viande. Donc c'était véridique et vérifier, Le Geek ne valait pas mieux qu'une prostituée aux yeux de ce personnage. A moins que... Après tout, rien n'avait empêcher ce cinglé de refaire la même chose mais il lui avait seulement ébouriffé les cheveux. Est ce que c'était bon signe, ou une illusion d'espoir?

D'un soubresaut, le gamer se ressaisit, reprit d'une désagréable sensation de piquement Il se déshabilla et entra dans le bain qui était censé être chaud, mais là, l'enfant le trouvait tiède. C'était lui ou tout c'était refroidit ? Peut être avait t'il attrapé quelque chose, il serait donc plus sage de s'enfermer dans la chambre et de rester au lit. Oui, tout le monde penserait qu'il jouerai et au pire s'il avait faim, il fouillerait dans sa réserve de chips que tout bon geek prend lorsqu'il entame une longue partie interminable de jeu vidéo.

Sur ce, Le Geek resta un long moment dans l'eau qui décidément n'était pas assez chaude à son goût. Il sortit, non sans murmurer deux, trois injures pour combattre la douleur, se rhabilla et boita jusqu'à à sa chambre. Il s'enferma et vérifia précautionneusement chaque parcelle de sa chambre, avant de s'effondrer sur son lit douillet, mais frigorifiant. Bon sang, ce n'était pas possible, Mathieu avait mit la clim ou quoi ?! De toute façon, le bien être d'être couché lui fit oublier bien vite le désagrément répétitif. Il s'attrapa sa nintendo et joua gaiement, du moins, essayer t-il de le paraître.

De son côté, Le Patron était partit prendre le déjeuner avec tous les autres et fumait désormais une cigarette près du hippie, qui semblait réfléchir d'une philosophie étrangère à un homme pâle d'esprit. Un grand silence de mal réveillé planait, tout le monde était là sauf Le Geek et Mathieu s'en aperçu tout de suite.

« -Vous avez vu Le Geek ? Il n'est pas descendu prendre le petit déj…

-Il doit dormir… Répondit au tac au tac Maître Panda.

-Il en a peut être trop pris ?

-Il doit jouer aux jeux vidéo. » Assura La fille tout en faisant valser ses doigts sur son téléphone.

Le Patron se sentit observer et remarqua au travers de ses lunettes, Mathieu, qui le fixait, un étrange doute dans le regard. Imité par le baba cool qui posa également son attention sur lui.

-Inutile d'aller vérifier les gars, se défendit-il, se doutant que ses camarades étaient sûr qu'il avait fait un sale coup. J'ai essayé de rentrer dans sa chambre mais c'était fermé à clé.

-Très bien, j'irais le prévenir plus tard alors. Dit innocemment Mathieu.

-Le prévenir de quoi ? Demanda l'homme en noir. Le schizophrène sourit doucement, le criminel était peu prudent pour avoir montré cette curiosité.

-Oh… Que j'ai invité Julia et Nico et qu'ils viendront samedi prochain, dans l'après-midi. Le Patron retint un tremblement de rage, ces petits cons allaient tout gâcher ! A moins que le gosse ne veuille plus les voir à cause de ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière. Mathieu attendit la réaction, et décela un léger raidissement, pour lui, plus de doute, quelque chose se tramait dans son dos sur Le Patron et Le Geek. Il préféra laisser son intuition de côté et se retira de la pièce. Si Le Patron voulait jouer au jeu du silence et bien soit, il perdra ! Mathieu alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans prêter attention à celle du geek et commença à échafauder un plan. Il fallait que ce dernier soit discret et bien calculé, de sorte que Le Patron ne puisse avoir aucune échappatoire.

Pendant ce temps, chez Nico et Julia.

Laure et Christoph étaient partis faire les courses, les deux ados préparaient leurs affaires pour repartir chez leurs parents, un lourd regret plaquait sur leur visage. Une fois que leurs sacs furent près, les deux amis sautèrent sur leurs litset se regardèrent, un éclair complice dans les yeux. Le garçon sortit une boite de sa poche et la tendit vers sa compagne.

« -Juste une, sinon ça va sentir.

-Comme tu veux. » Julia prit une cigarette qui se trouvait dans la petite boite, l'alluma et en donna une à Nico. Mon dieux, que ça faisait du bien, ils s'étaient retenues toute la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. Oh oui, ils en avaient bavé quand le geek était là, ce petit ados net et pur. Nico avait faillit craquer à plusieurs reprises à se reclure quelques instants pour fumer un peu. Et encore, là ce n'était qu'une malheureuse cigarette, il avait oublié d'aller voir un de ses potes pour refaire le plein de « bons » produits. Il aimait bien le gamer à la casquette, il le faisait rire et rager à la fois, pourtant, il voudrait bien voir cet enfant défoncer juste pour rigoler.

Julia, elle, appréciée vraiment Le Geek. Et le faite de ne pas avoir dit à son nouvel ami qu'elle n'était pas aussi sage qu'elle le paraissait la gênait. Elle avait honte d'avoir caché cette part d'elle, mais bon, peut être qu'il le prendrait bien…

-Dit… Chuchota la blonde en expirant une bouffée de fumée.

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois que Le Geek voudrait toujours nous parler même en sachant ce que l'on fait ?

-Pff… Tu sais, on ne déteste pas quelqu'un parce qu'il fume.

-Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça mais de… Enfin… De… La jeune fille laissa sa phrase en suspend, le souffle court, l'œil inquiet. Son camarade ne répondit pas et garda le silence de mort inonder dans la pièce embrumée.

…

Les vies s'entremêlent, le passé resurgit, des problèmes se créent, des secrets naissent tandis que d'autres font surfaces, la confiance se brise et les gens se mentent. L'histoire s'accélère mais la vie ralentit, tout se mélange et se dilue, le mystère s'épaissit. Vos yeux sont sur le point de ne plus pouvoir lire, dans ce cas je n'ai que cela à vous dire :

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

** Salut tout le monde !** Me revoilà, j'ai mis plus de temps comme promis mais j'ai été retardé par pleins de petits trucs de merde complètement inutiles que je déteste qui m'ont embêtée toute la semaine, enfin bref ! Pour vous dire qu'aussi, il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai voulu écrire une histoire sur Offenderman, avec d'autres personnages tout autant peu fréquentable. J'ai eu un coup de cœur en voyant un dessin de lui et du Patron alors voila ^^ J'hésite à l'éditer donc, donnez moi votre avis si vous voulez et je verrai bien D

Bon, je vous laisse tranquille. Bonne lecture !

Le Patron, sombre et de mauvaise humeur, arpentait les rues de Paris sans pour une fois, trop savoir où aller. Ses bordels ne l'intéressaient pas, ses prostituées ne lui donnait pas envie, il préférait marcher, marcher et réfléchir.

Il repensait souvent à ce qui c'était passé entre Le Geek et lui, il ne le regrettait pas, ce n'était pas son genre. Bien au contraire, chaque jour, une violente envie s'éveillait dans son être entier lui hurlant de se faufiler dans la chambre du gamin et de profiter à nouveau de sa douce innocence. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait repoussé cette pulsion qui devenait de plus en plus handicapante. Toutes les nuits, lorsqu'il partait dans ses maisons closes et qu'il se retrouvait avec quelqu'un, la personne, aussi expérimentée et sexy quelle puisse être, paraissait bien fade quand Le Patron comparait ses cris à ceux de l'enfant. Que devait-il faire désormais ? Est-ce que Le Geek ne le détestait pas au moins ? Le criminel s'arrêta de marcher et jeta sa cigarette, il n'en pouvait plus de résister contre son instinct. Tant pis si l'ados le haïssait, il ferait tout pour que Nico et Julia disparaisse à jamais dans la vie des Sommet. _Attend une seconde… Et si en réalité, je me servais de ces deux gosses sous prétexte de prendre librement le gamin ?_ Cette pensée le fit pâlir, elle n'était pas saugrenue, loin de là. Alors, tout son plan n'avait été qu'un camouflage ? Il avait juste voulu assouvir un de ses caprices ?

Se l'avouer était difficile et bien trop honteux pour le révéler à qui que ce soit, mais dans ce cas, Nico et Julia, n'étaient qu'une sorte d'excuse, une échappatoire dans l'esprit du psychopathe pour se permettre de toucher au geek. C'est fou comme marcher pouvait faire réfléchir et faire ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses ! Pourtant, il fuit la question et se rendit compte que les rues étaient très peu fréquentées.

Le Patron regarda sa montre, minuit. Mais... Ce n'était pas normal. En tout cas, il était trop tôt pour espérer s'amuser et trop tard pour embêter Le Geek, il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à s'en remettre de sa première fois. L'adulte avait était doux pourtant, et beaucoup plus attentif que d'habitude pour que l'enfant soit addicte de sa personne. Bof, au pire, une soirée de perdue, c'est pour une journée complète de folie ! Le Patron se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer et s'entendit naturellement avec lui-même que dès demain matin, il se commandera de jolies jeunes filles.

Soudain, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à partir, des ricanements juvéniles lui parvinrent dans ses oreilles qui avaient tellement entendues d'horribles atrocités que plus rien ne le choqué. Souriant instinctivement, il se tourna et repéra aussitôt quatre jeunes garçons qui ne semblaient pas avoir bu que du jus d'orange. Les yeux rougies et gonflés, le pas nonchalant et tordu et le souffle saccadé. Ces mômes étaient complètement déchirés, ce qui fit monter l'eau à la bouche du criminel. Pas si perdue que ça sa soirée. L'homme en noir s'avança lentement vers la petite troupe mais s'interrompit aussitôt, un cinquième gamin venait d'apparaître et lui, était tout sauf bourré. Mince et grand aux cheveux bruns, le visage inexpressif et les yeux perçant, il épiait la scène avec une attention particulière et expérimentée. Une de ses mains était ramenée vers son oreille, il était au téléphone. Pourtant, ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, l'ados se contentait de foudroyer du regard Le Patron, le défiant de faire un pas de plus vers les autres. L'intéressé était nullement intimidé par cet affront mais avait comme un mauvais pressentiment derrière la tête, il analysa plus attentivement les quatre fêtards avant de reporter son attention sur le gosse au portable. Ce dernier dit une phrase, inaudible en apparence, mais Le Patron savait lire sur les lèvres mieux que qui conque.

« - Pas de problème Nico, je m'en charge… » Murmura l'adulte en répétant les mouvements. Nico ! Le Nico qu'il connaissait ? Et se charger de quoi ? L'adolescent raccrocha et fourra son portable dans son jean. Le Patron grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Partir maintenant serait montrer un énorme signe de faiblesse, mais rester planté là ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. L'enfant sobre se mêla à la bande observant une dernière fois Le Patron. Il les fit changer de direction en leur promettant de nouvelles bouteilles et disparut dans un coin de rue. La curiosité du mafieux était piquée au vif, qu'avait-il à craindre en les suivant ? Se fondant parfaitement dans le paysage nocturne, ils les suivirent, à pas de loup, le mouvement ample et silencieux. Les ados réapparurent dans son champ de vision, sauf que, deux d'entre eux c'étaient évaporé. Pourtant, ceux toujours présent continuaient leur route, sans avoir remarqué. Le Patron sentit que quelque chose se tramait, mais il voulait à tout prix savoir si le Nico entendu au téléphone était bel et bien le même et si oui, qu'est ce qu'il trafiquait ? Une rage sans nom lui dévora les entrailles en pensant que peut-être, Le Geek était injustement lié à cette histoire. _Ne t'emballe pas, tu ne sais même pas si c'est bien lui._ Il continua à traquer ses victimes jusqu'à ce que les deux autres bourrés bifurquent dans une autre direction, qui semblait calculée, laissant le brun au téléphone seul. L'adulte vêtu de noir se plaqua contre un mur, le rendant complètement invisible, il s'était caché juste à temps pour que sa proie ne le remarque pas.

L'adolescent, l'œil méfiant, observa dans tous les détails les environs mais tira une mine déçue. Il fini par reprendre son chemin. Son poursuivant prit bien soin de synchroniser ses pas avec les siens pour ne faire aucun bruit et de longer les murs afin que son ombre ne soit pas visible. Il s'appliquait à sa traque aussi bien que s'il avait vu une jeune fille perdue et solitaire, à la merci de n'importe qui. La distance entre les deux personnes diminuait dangereusement de secondes en secondes, Le Patron n'était plus qu'à un mètre et était prêt à fondre sur le jeunot. Quand soudain…

Bbbbbbiiiiiiip…Bbbbbiiiiiiiip….

Le jean de l'adolescent se mit à vibrer frénétiquement, il s'empara de son appareil et décrocha :

« -Ouais Nico ? Désolé vieux, j'pensais qu'il nous suivrai, mais… On dirai qu'il est tombé sur une victime plus facile… Quoi ? Oui, mes gars se sont tous dispersez pour le choper, mais… Arrête de gueuler ! Evidemment qu'ils étaient convainquent, se sont les meilleurs acteurs que je connaisse. Comment ça le sous-estimer ? Je… » Le Patron n'avait put patienter plus longtemps, il venait de poser une main sur l'épaule du gamin et le fixait d'un regard noir et d'un sourire assassin.

-Tu sais que c'est risqué de traîner seul, la nuit ? Se moqua t-il en admirant le visage du gosse pâlir et tout son corps se pétrifier.

-Jess ? Jess ?! Y a un problème ? La voix provenait du portable. Aucune hésitation, c'était Le Nico qu'il connaissait. Il chipa l'appareil et le colla à l'oreille sans lâcher le dénommé Jess toujours figé sur place.

-Alors Nico… Gronda t-il, on essaye de me faire des crasses ? Personne ne répondit au bout du fil, mais une respiration paniquée s'en échappa. Souriant narquoisement, le criminel poursuivit. Je t'empreinte ton pote, histoire de mettre quelques trucs au claire. Si tu t'avises d'appeler la police ou qui que se soit, n'oubli pas que je t'attends samedi prochain. » Sans attendre de réponse il raccrocha, fier de sa performance.

-Si vous ne me relâcher pas, mes parents verrons que j'ai disparus et feront tout pour me récupérer. Vous ne pourrez pas me cacher très longtemps...Le Patron fut tenté de le violer tellement il l'agaçait mais se ravisa immédiatement. De plus sa tirade pouvait n'être que du bluff, après tout, si ses compagnons étaient de bons acteurs, celui là ne devait pas faire exception à la règle.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça gamin, j'ai une superbe cave chez moi, t'auras tout le temps qu'il te faut pour t'habituer. Et en ce qui consiste tes parents… A part des avis de recherches, ils ne feront rien du tout, si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà en train de baiser pour te remplacer.

-Je… Jess était désarçonné et n'avait aucune arme pour répliquer. De toute façon, il était temps d'y aller, avant que ses copains ne débarquent.

-Allez, fait de beaux rêves gamin… Rapide et adroit, Le Patron asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de son prisonnier, ce dernier s'évanouit tout de suite après. C'est avec sans grande difficulté qu'il le porta tel un vulgaire sac à patate et prit la direction de la maison. Il prit soin de faire de longs détours pour ne croiser personne et arriva enfin dans la demeure des Sommet.

Il était 1h 05. Tout le monde dormait et le silence tranquille et le chaleureux le prouvait largement. Le Patron prit la direction de sa cave chérie, ouvrit la porte et entra. Sans aucune délicatesse, il balança le capturé sur une table et l'enchaîna correctement, de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus du tout bouger. Jess dormait toujours mais son sommeil semblait tortueux, cela fit ricaner le fou dangereux en s'imaginant sa réaction le lendemain, voyant qu'il était pris au piège, dans une salle de torture.

Il était temps d'aller se coucher, demain, il allait drôlement s'éclater avec ce nouveau jouet, il en salivait d'avance.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de la victime de la maison, dormir ne s'avérait pas aussi simple que d'habitude. L'enfant, se tortillant pitoyablement dans son lit, il était tourmenté. Ses songes odieux lui rappelait à chaque seconde, il ne pouvait rien faire… Il y avait du sang, une personne étendue sur le sol, morte. Son cœur était fendu, son âme brisée, il ne méritait pas cet horrible sentiment d'abandon qui lui tordait les boyaux.

« -Non ! » Hurla t-il.

Le Patron montait les escaliers et passa devant la chambre du geek, interloqué par le cri de détresse qu'il venait d'entendre. Une morsure sauvage de désir vint le mordre dans le cou. Il se colla à la porte et perçut des petits gémissements plaintifs, il ne dormait pas ? Il devait faire un cauchemar. Le sombre homme voulu entrer, son vil instinct embrumait sa raison et ses pensées, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'introduire dans cette chambre. L'heure tardive ne l'arrêterait pas, il avait besoin d'entendre les plaintes si jouissives de ce gosse. Hélas la porte était fermée. Une frustration olympienne le fit voir rouge, il était en manque là, il avait besoin de toucher quelque chose, quelque chose de précis qui était une personne et qui était ce foutu gamin. Si vous pensez que ce malheureux verrou allé l'arrêter et bien vous connaissait bien mal Le Patron, mais puisque je sais que vous le saviez nous pouvons continuer l'histoire. Cette phrase a était parfaitement inutile, celle-là aussi d'ailleurs. Bref ! Le Patron réfléchit, voyons voir, verrou double tour, prix pas cher, sans doute d'occasion, un couteau ferait l'affaire. Sitôt pensé sitôt sortit, le criminel prit un joli poignard caché sous sa veste et commença le travail. C'était assez complexe tout de même, ça aller mettre quelques minutes.

Ce que le fou dangereux n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les bruits incessants des cliquetis du métal sur la porte avaient réveillé Le Geek de son sommeil peu reposant. Il venait de faire un affreux cauchemar et ces sons suspects qu'il entendait ne le rassurait pas beaucoup. Il n'osait pas se lever du lit pour aller voir, c'était peut-être risqué… Soudain, le poignet de la porte trembla puis s'abaissa doucement. Le jeune ados était tétanisé, mort de trouille même. Il entendit un léger grincement et une personne qu'il ne put reconnaître s'introduisit dans sa chambre et referma soigneusement la porte. Le Geek fit mine de dormir en appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Un éclair de honte lui traversa la colonne vertébrale, Il ne pouvait pas tout le temps se laisser faire ! Sans crier gare, il bondit sur l'inconnu et lui attrapa le cou, ce dernier grogna de surprise et s'affala sur le sol. Son adversaire tenta de le repousser et de le maîtriser mais Le Geek se défendit sauvagement-tel un chat protégeant son territoire- à coup de poing et de pied. Ses attaques n'étaient pas phénoménalement puissantes mais elles étaient gracieuses et frappaient au bon endroit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il possédait une telle vivacité mais en tout cas, cela lui servait grandement, son ennemi n'arrivait pas à riposter. L'enfant sentit que la victoire était proche car l'infiltré reculait petit à petit vers la sortie. Mais au dernier moment, il attrapa le gamer par le col qui avait anticipé mais qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Il fut projeté contre le mur et appuya son dos contre l'interrupteur. L'enfant ferma les yeux sous la lumière aveuglante et geignit de douleur. Quand il les rouvrit c'est avec un visage stupéfait qu'il reconnu Le Patron, essoufflé et crispé au niveau du bas ventre. Un bout de ses lèvres était ouvert et du sang perlait le long de son menton.

« -Pa…Patron ?

-Non… Tu crois ? Répliqua le nouveau venu avec ironie et méchanceté.

-Je…Je suis désolé…Je venais de faire un cauchemar alors… Je ne voulais pas… » Mais quel crétin, quel crétin ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu, désormais il comprenait mieux pourquoi son adversaire n'avait pas contre-attaqué. Avait-il était aussi agressif pour se défouler ou se venger d'une certaine manière?

-T'es devenu fou ou quoi gamin ? J'ai bien cru que c'était pas toi, t'es excité c'est ça hein... Plaisanta Le Patron. Il rigola silencieusement, évacuant le stress qu'il avait ressentit lors du bref affrontement, Le Geek l'avait surpris et l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises, comment devait-il interpréter ce comportement ? Puis, remarquant le relâchement de l'enfant, Le Patron compris qu'il était en train de le mettre en confiance. Il se rattrapa de son erreur en prenant sa voix la plus grave et rocailleuse, Tu vas me le payer ! Lui souffla t-il.

-Je…

-Ta gueule !

Le Patron écrasa sa bouche contre celle de l'enfant et le força à l'ouvrir pour approfondir le baiser. Un gout ferreux lui chatouilla le palais et Le Geek ne put s'empêcher de lécher la blessure d'où venait le liquide écarlate. C'était sucré, comme une sorte de sirop. Le Patron prit ce signe comme un feu vert et se permit de frotter son bassin contre son camarade. L'adolescent rougit brusquement, l'adulte allait… Ce soir ? Maintenant ? Oh non ! Il allait encore avoir mal pendant toute une journée.

Le criminel brisa le baiser et souleva le geek l'obligeant à écarter les cuisses et à se coller à lui. Cette fois c'était très explicite, sa punition allait être terrible. Le Geek ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas se laisser dominer mais… Il devait bien s'excuser d'avoir blesser Le Patron. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était pas si en colère que ça, était-ce parce que grâce à cet incident, il avait la balle dans son camp et pouvait s'amuser à sa guise ? L'enfant se laissa donc faire, en bonne victime qu'il était, l'adulte en profita pour lui enlever son t-shirt et rendre ses coups de reins au travers des habits plus sauvages. Le joueur s'accrocha à son cou, désespéré. C'était étrange, il ne voulait pas, mais voulait rester avec Le Patron.

Son tortionnaire quant à lui, avait l'air de bien s'amuser, il balança sa victime sur le lit et enleva sa chemise.

« -A…Attend… Le stoppa doucement le petit en posant délicatement ses mains sur le torse du plus robuste.

-Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé, un brin énervé d'être arrêter en pleine action.

-Pour… Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi… Le Geek respira longuement, au bord de la crise d'angoisse, il voulait… Non… Il devait le dire. Pourquoi tu m'as violé et pourquoi tu veux recommencer ? Le Patron se stoppa net et réfléchit à la question en posant un doigt sur son menton. Un large sourire de prédateur assoiffé éclaira son visage.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu gamin. Mais tu veux entendre une autre réponse ? La réaction face à cette question fut que l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer jusqu'aux oreilles, dans le mille.

-Eh Bien… J'aurais voulu que tu ne me prennes pas comme les autres gens avec qui tu… tu… fais de câlins.

-Ohh… Quand je baise ? Et bien, si ça peux te rassurer, glissa Le Patron tout en allongeant le petit sur le dos en se rapprochant de lui, je vais te garder quelques temps sous mon aile. Le Geek ne comprit pas les paroles, normal, il n'était pas au courant que de se que trafiquait l'homme en noir dans son dos. Il ne sut expliquer pourquoi, mais toujours est-il que Le Geek ouvrit ses bras et fit un câlin au criminel en logeant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le souffle chatouilla la peau de ce dernier qui rendit cette étreinte.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé… Pleurnicha t-il alors que Le Patron caressait avec douceur le dos de son conjoint. Le petit frémit à ce contact chaud et agréable, il était rassuré, ce grossier personnage pouvait-être gentil, enfin, agréable à vivre au moins. De petites larmes coulèrent cerclant ses joues roses si adorables.

-C'est bon gamin. Arrête de t'excuser, j'ai un bon trophée de consolation de toute façon. Et puis… Le Patron planta son regard acéré dans celui de l'enfant, prenant un air sérieux. Tu n'es pas qu'une pute ou un travelo pour moi.

-Je suis quoi alors ?

-Mon jouet préféré.

-Et c'est bien d'être ton jouet ?

-Oui, car je suis un enfant très soigneux quand j'aime vraiment…

Le Geek sourit discrètement, il se sentait plus léger et son ventre était brûlant. Il n'aurait jamais crut entendre ça de la bouche de cet homme. Alors, cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait un peu ? C'était ce que le mineur aurait voulu entendre pendant sa première fois. Avoir une preuve de ne pas être ordinaire, donc, Le Patron était comme… Un ami. Oui ! Un ami très bizarre sur les bords et qui montrait son attachement d'une manière très spécial. Le Geek était au septième ciel, il avait un ami qui tenait à le garder sous son aile, comment pouvait-il refuser ses avances désormais ? Cela ne pouvait se faire.

-Bon, je peux continuer à jouer maintenant ? J'ai étais sage aujourd'hui, j'ai touché personne… Ronronna le plus fort en faisant onduler son dos d'une grâce féline très sensuelle.

-Si… Tu restes avec moi… Lui demanda t-il timidement, jouant le jeu. Le Geek n'eut comme seule réponse qu'un baiser des plus tendre et délicieux, mélangé aux larmes et au sang, l'enfant en ferma les yeux tellement c'était bon. Le plus grand des deux n'en pouvait plus, le petit ne le détestait pas et cette bonne nouvelle le rendait fou de désirs tous plus lubriques les uns que les autres. Il allait enfin pouvoir rassasier cette faim qui le rongeait depuis des jours, sa bestialité allait ressortir et allait pouvoir se déchaîner.

L'excitation du criminel avait atteint son apogée, si bien que Le Geek se trouva déshabillé avant de pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Cette nuit Le Patron put se délecter de ses gémissements étouffés auquel il avait tant espérer pouvoir les réentendre. Les mouvements de hanches si doux, les mains longeant son dos, le griffant quelques fois. Son ardeur dura longtemps et épuisa le petit, qui une fois leur activité terminé, s'endormit aussitôt. Le Patron tint sa promesse et s'allongea près de lui, au risque de s'attirer la haine de la maison le lendemain.

Au même moment, dans un train sortant de Paris, un jeune homme aux prunelles émeraude remplis d'inquiétude tentait d'appeler quelqu'un, sans succès. Il serra la mâchoire, l'œil agar et la respiration paniqué ne comprenait pas, son plan était parfait, parfait ! C'était la faute de ces crétins, ils ne s'étaient pas méfiaient, il les avait prévenue pourtant.

« - Alors ? Jess ne répond pas ? Le questionna une jeune fille blonde, tout aussi anxieuse.

-Je pense que l'on va devoir changer de tactique… »

A suivre…

_Reviews fortement recommandées_


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde! Je suis de retour mother fucker et je suis remontée à bloc ;) Merci à Deponia et Yume ce que vous avez écrit m'a remonté le moral et je compte bien vous sortir d'autres chapitres plus rapidement que celui là. Allez, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve plus bas!

Le jour pointait timidement à la fenêtre de la chambre d'un certain petit geek. Doucement réveillé par cette agréable lueur lui réchauffant la peau, il s'étira et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il prit bien quelques minutes à retrouver sa conscience, laissant ses bras vagabonder dans toute la largeur de son lit. Soudain, quelque chose de chaud et doux vint rencontrer la paume de l'une de ses mains. Surpris, Le Geek se redressa et aperçut Le Patron, allongé de tout son long. Il était complètement nu, mais les fin draps cachait ce qu'il y'avait à cacher, le souffle calme, le visage reposé, les yeux clos, ne portant pas ses lunettes de soleil. L'enfant se remémora la veille et rougit légèrement, l'adulte avait tenu sa promesse. L'enfant ne sut décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, mais le fait d'être aux côtés de cet homme si dangereux et violent avec les autres lui faisait grandement plaisir, car avec lui, c'était différent.

L'ados scruta l'heure de son réveil : 10h. Les autres devaient être tous réveillés. Une angoisse broya sa gorge, si on voyait Le Patron sortir de sa chambre, ça allait faire des histoires et le pire, Mathieu ne voudrait peut-être même plus qu'il s'approche de l'enfant. Le Geek ne voulait surtout pas ça, Le Patron était devenu son ami « spécial », il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il décida qu'il serait plus sage de se lever et de laisser le temps à son collègue de se réveiller et de sortir de la chambre plus tard. Avec un peu de chance, Le Geek saura voir si tout le monde est en bas et ainsi, son ami pourra descendre tranquillement.

Avec précaution et précision, le jeune homme contourna l'endormi et commença à s'habiller. Une fois t-shirt, caleçon et pantalon enfilé, il resserra sa ceinture et s'avança vers la porte. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, une voix mal réveillée et rocailleuse stoppa net son élan :

« -D'habitude c'est moi qui abandonne l'autre le matin venu gamin… L'enfant se retourna et croisa le regard du pédophile… Avec ses lunettes. Une pointe de déception lui perça la poitrine, il aurait bien aimé voir ses yeux, juste un petit instant.

-Désolé… Tu dormais si bien. Et puis je voulais partir en premier pour que Mathieu ne te vois pas, sinon il se mettrait en colère. Le Patron fut touché par cette marque d'attention et d'affection pour lui, c'était… Sympas.

-Ok… Sors en premier. Je vous rejoindrez plus tard. Lui répondit-il.

-D'accord. Murmura Le Geek. Sur ce, il s'éclipsa de la chambre, mi heureux, mi déçu. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait trop rien… Bof, il devait avoir faim.

Ecoutant cette hypothèse, il descendit donc au ré de chaussé et vit sans trop de surprise tous les habitants de la maison réunis, chacun plongé dans leur occupation respective.

« -Salut tout le monde ! Bien dormis ?

-Salut… ouais tranquille, répondit Mathieu.

-Une belle nuit comme toujours gros, enrichit Le Hippie.

-Bien merci, » dirent en chœur Le Prof et La fille. A la plus grande stupéfaction du plus enfantin de la maison, Le Panda, d'habitude le personnage le plus chaleureux envers lui, restait silencieux et arborait une mine sombre et antipathique. Le Geek hésita à demander à son camarade ce qu'il n'allait pas mais se ravisa aussitôt, au lieu de cela, il s'empara d'un bon bol de céréales et l'engloutit rapidement.

Alors que tout le monde continuait ce qu'il avait à faire, des pas lourd résonnèrent depuis les escaliers et Le Patron apparut, muni de son élégant costard noir, une cigarette dans la bouche. Sans le vouloir, le gamer sourit à la vu de son ami désormais bien réveillé, ce dernier pivota imperceptiblement la tête vers le petit et lui rendit un petit sourire, plus lubrique certes, mais un sourire quand même.

« -Salut les mecs. » Souffla t-il en se servant une tasse de café. Chacun lui répondit à leur façon, mais une fois de plus, Le Panda demeura de marbre et se contenta de grogner doucement et de détourner le regard. Le Patron remarqua cette agressivité mais après tout, il s'en fichait royalement alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Pourtant, rien ne valait une petite dispute dès le matin avec le chanteur de la troupe.

-Ben alors la peluche, on a mal dormis sans moi ? Fier de ce petit pique et imaginant déjà dire d'autres phrases toutes plus sales les unes que les autres, il sentit un léger frissonnement monter le long de son échine. Il venait de faire une boulette.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… Répliqua amèrement l'animal, une lueur triomphale dans le regard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Le Patron ne se sentit pas Prédateur mais Proie. Ce sale ursidé l'avait-il aperçut se glisser dans la chambre du Geek ? Si c'était le cas, cette sale bête allait sans aucun doute tout rapporter à Mathieu et il allait le payer cher.

Malgré son grand malaise, il ne le montra pas d'un tremblement et haussa nonchalamment un sourcil. Puis comme il l'aurait fait tant de fois auparavant il sourit et bu dans sa tasse de café.

« -Tiens tiens… Insista t-il pour ne pas perdre la face. Tu te sentais seul gamin ? » Une idée germa en lui, si Maître Panda l'avait bel et bien vu ou même entendu, il devait le titiller pour qu'il crache le morceau. Mais c'était à double tranchant.

-Visite nocturne ? Hasarda l'homme en noir avec précision.

-Non. Par contre toi… Maintenant c'était certain, la peluche était au courant de ce qu'il faisait au geek. Une tension soudaine monta dans la pièce. Elle était si forte que Le Hippie avait décidé de quitter la salle, trop de mauvaises ondes et Le Prof suivi de Mathieu s'éclipsèrent à leur tour, prétextant avoir beaucoup de choses à faire. La Fille tenta de rester pour voir un peu ce qu'il allait se passer mais ce fut sans compter l'arme du Patron qui fut violemment braquait vers elle. Dans un petit cri qui voulait dire « c'est bon je file ! » elle courut en direction de sa chambre.

Donc désormais, il ne restait plus que dans la salle, Maître Panda, Le Patron et Le Geek.

-Ok la chinoise, tu vas me cracher le morceau parce que comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas très patient. Le concerné ne broncha pas face à cette menace qui dissimulait une attaque avec arme à feu. Il se contenta de lever vers son adversaire ses yeux bleus glacés, sanguinaire. Une flamme les éclairait, c'était celle de la haine la plus profonde et noire qu'un homme était capable d'exposer de la sorte. Le plus jeune des trois déglutit, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cet homme-animal dans un tel état.

-Je t'ai vu… Déclara t-il. Je t'ai vu entrer dans la chambre du Geek hier soir et profiter de lui.

-Geek. Sort d'ici, je n'ai pas envie que tu vois ça, se contenta de répliquer le criminel. L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier et disparut sans demander son reste, laissant seul, les deux adultes qui étaient sur le point de s'égorger.

Le Panda se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha dangereusement du visage du Patron. Il retroussa les babines laissant à l'air libre ses crocs légèrement plus longs et aiguisés que ceux des humains normaux. A vue d'œil, ses muscles se gonflèrent et sa démarche lourde et assuré lui donnait une allure de véritable ursidé.

-Ce que tu as fait est contraire aux règles de la maison, lorsque j'en aurai parlé à Mathieu, j'espère que tu seras châtié. Cette phrase venait du plus profond de sa gorge et sa voix était si grave qu'elle sonnait comme un grognement. Le Patron était partagé entre rage et désespoir, si Maître Panda parlait, s'en était fini de cette vie. En revanche, s'il faisait en sorte qu'il se taise, tout n'était alors pas si noir.

-Pourquoi tu le dirais ? Cela t'avancerait à quoi ? Ok, je serais jeté dehors et après ? Même si t'en crois pas une miette, ce gamin, il a besoin de moi et je ne viens pas dans sa chambre que pour moi. Alors pourquoi toute cette haine petit panda ? Si cette fin de phrase le fit ricaner, cela eu pour effet de refroidir davantage son homologue. Pourquoi une telle réaction excessive ?

Maître Panda ne répondit pas aux questions posées mais se permit d'asséner un violent coup de patte au bras du mafieux et de lui faire voltiger son revolver à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans prévenir, la bête se jeta sur lui dans un grondement terrifiant. Il y eut alors un corps à corps sauvage entre les deux hommes. Le Patron se défendait bien à frappait sans vergogne le ventre de son ennemi, tandis que Maître Panda, griffait et mordait avec un art martial des plus habiles. Soudain, en continuant chacun leur lutte pour la victoire, Le Patron pivota brutalement et offrit une ouverture à l'animal. Avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une douleur effroyable lui prit dans l'épaule droite, il l'avait mordu jusqu'à l'os. L'énergie de la douleur lui permit de tordre le cou à son adversaire et de le faire planer jusqu'à que son dos rencontre violemment la table. Dans un gémissement de douleur, l'un comme l'autre tentèrent de continuer la bataille, mais en un temps record ils avaient donnés toute leur énergie.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend bordel ?! Hurla l'homme vêtu d'un costard fort amoché.

-Ce qu'il me prend ? Ce qu'il me prend ?! Je te hais Patron et je te jure qu'à la fin du mois, tu pourras dire adieu à cette baraque ! Canalisant toute la force qui lui restait, Maître Panda se redressa, tituba et sortit de la pièce. Le Patron était désemparé, qu'allait-il faire désormais ? Il fallait qu'il trouve un beau mensonge à raconter à Mathieu s'il voulait que la pilule passe.

Il s'apprêta à suivre l'énergumène quand des cris d'effrois et de terreur étouffés se firent entendre sous ses pieds. Jess. Il l'avait oublié celui là. A cet instant, le monde autour de lui n'existait plus, son côté fou et psychopathe venait de prendre le dessus, une folie l'enveloppait de la tête aux pieds. Là, il avait besoin d'oublier ses problèmes et la douce mélodie des cris d'un enfant et l'odeur du sang ferreux qui se colle contre son visage lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le Patron marcha en direction de la cave, s'enferma à l'intérieur et avec un sourire machiavélique admira d'un regard des plus odieux, le jeune adolescent attaché se tortiller misérablement.

-Je vous en supplie ! Libérez-moi ! Cette supplique remplis le criminel d'une joie des plus sadiques.

-Bien sûr… Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Le Patron. Tout en s'avançant vers sa victime il s'empara au passage d'un fouet garni de petits pics coupants. Mais avant cela, continua t-il, tu vas répondre à quelques questions… Sous ce dernier mot un bruit tranchant perfora l'air et un hurlement de douleur brisa le calme des environs.

* * *

Le Geek jouait depuis 10 minutes sur son ordi, le casque sur les oreilles espérant de tout son cœur que rien de grave ne venait de se produire. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir et il se contenta de vider son esprit dans l'écran de l'appareil. Pourquoi Maître Panda avait été aussi froid… D'accord, il avait vu Le Patron se glisser dans sa chambre et après ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il était un ami ?

A cause de son casque, l'adolescent ne se rendit pas compte qu'un certain personnage habillé d'un kigurumi venait de pénétrait dans la chambre. Il ferma précautionneusement la porte à clef et s'avança vers sa proie. Une lueur bestiale dansait dans ses prunelles azurs, mais cette fois ce n'était pas de la haine, c'était de la passion.

* * *

"-Nico! Qu'est ce que tu fiches?!

-Une seconde maman!" L'adolescent finissait de regarder un étrange fichier dont le titre était "crime". Malgré les réprimandes de sa mère qui lui hurlait de venir à table, il continua sa lecture. Une fois terminée, il se précipita au salon et se mit à engloutir le repas qui se trouvait en face de lui.

"-Qu'est ce que tu faisais mon grand? L'intéressé ne répondit pas immédiatement et se figea pendant un bref instant. Soufflant et tenant de paraître le plus naturel possible il murmura:

-Je me renseignais sur quelqu'un. Enfin, une partie de quelqu'un." Sa mère sortie une mine qui signifiait son incompréhension totale, haussant les épaules et possédant une confiance aveugle envers son fils, elle replongea son nez dans le plat de pâte. Nico respira de soulagement, une goutte de sueur perla le long de son front. Depuis la disparition de Jess, il avait du continuer la suite du plan seul et il était pratiquement sûr, que son camarade était dans un sale pétrin._ Oh putain, pourvu qu'il ne crache pas le morceau..._

A suivre…

Ce chapitre est un peu court certes... Mais c'est voulu et parfaitement normal car le prochain, ça va être du lourd XD

Reviews fortement recommandées pour une plus rapide exposition de la suite de cette histoire. Goodbye!


End file.
